A Secret Worth Keeping
by LittleMissLoony
Summary: The Last Battle is over. Voldemort is dead... or so they thought. Hermione has a secret, one that comes between her relationship with Ron and skews all that she knows. What does a certain Draco Malfoy have to do with this? Post DH.
1. A NOTE TO READERS

_**Readers: (01/07/12)**_

_**I would just like to say, to those who may be aware that I am still alive but have had to neglect my fanfiction for an incredibly long time.**_

_**I am deciding to remove A Secret Worth Keeping/A Mystery Worth Knowing as the plans I had created for it went askew, and have been lost due to computer problems. I also think that writing it became more of a hassle than something that I had actually enjoyed writing when I'd started with it. Considering I started it without a clue where it was going, and was in the process of editing to improve it chapter by chapter, I think it has now become something I no longer want to work on.**_

_**I also think there is no use to it still being on this site, despite the brilliant and encouraging reviews I received for it so long ago.**_

_**If anyone would want to carry it on for themselves, I would happily offer up this fanfic for someone else to carry on and do with it what they will.**_

_**Green With Envy is, however, quite promising in being carried on even after all this time! I still have its plot outline, so I may continue with it in the near or distant future. If so, I will be removing the original and reposting chapters from the very start again.**_

_**Many sincere apologies to my old readers.**_

_**Little Miss Loony**_

_**(I may however decide to keep A Secret Worth Keeping on the site. But I will definitely no longer be carrying on with its sequel.)**_


	2. Prologue: Trusting Ron

Over a year had passed since Harry Potter had triumphed against Voldemort, when every wizard and witch had paid tribute to the lives that had been lost in the Battle. Harry had proceeded to work for the Ministry once it was reinstated to its full power with Kingsley Shacklebolt as Minister for Magic, and became the youngest Auror in a half-century besides Shacklebolt himself. It was no great surprise that Harry had returned to Ginny's side after the War, consoling her for the loss of Fred Weasley and their loving bond growing stronger over their mutual help for one another.

Ron had followed suit with his Auror Training after helping his family return to normality what with the loss of his brother, and working alongside George for a few months at Weasley Wizard Wheezes.

Hermione Granger, witch extraordinaire, had unsurprisingly also been offered Ministry positions, most of which she had declined. Her ambition was to finish her NEWTs, as she had previously wanted to, and succeeded in completing within little more than six months. It was with little wonder that she had then gone on to publicise the Society for the Protection of Elfish Welfare, with the help of Luna Lovegood working at the Quibbler, which was then taken on by the Ministry permanently with her input.

During a hazy summer, the sun was setting in the old gnome-strewn garden of the Weasleys. Ron and Hermione had spent the last few months together at the Burrow while his parents visited Charlie in Canada, still searching for dragons. The Burrow looked a lot cleaner and tidier since everyone left. This was mostly on behalf of Hermione. A few Puffskeins bounced around the hedges near the chicken coop, overlooking the chess table.

Shattered fragments of an ivory chess king were swept off the table.

"You cheat! No wonder you always win against Harry!" laughed Hermione, losing for the fifth time at wizard chess.

"Okay then. I'll say you won this time. Just don't tell him." Ron said, half amused. Hermione, after forcing herself to stop her hysterics, looked at his face. His complexion was much paler, she noticed. She tried changing the subject.

"How's work? Harry called earlier. Said he needed to give you some papers."

"Oh, it's nothing. Just a poltergeist in Kent."

His face suddenly looked worse. If he was this antisocial he might as well have been Moaning Myrtle. _Okay, it looks like he's not going to tell me. Might as well try Legilimency,_ she pondered silently.

"Is something wrong?" She inquired, and waiting for a sign that Ron would let her in. He pulled away from her hand slowly.

"No, not really."

"I know there is, and you never were a great Occlumens."

"I'll explain it to you later." Ron glanced at the knowing smirk Hermione gave, and she soon realised that this was not going to be good news.

After walking hand in hand back to the Burrow, Ron wondered if he should tell Hermione his worries.

"'Mione, you know there's been a breakout at Azkaban-"

"So it's true? You should have said before."

"Harry says that some Death Eaters, the ones that escaped, might be starting a revolt."

"But Voldemort's dead, why would they-"

Hermione stopped abruptly, and she suddenly remembered something. Something that would have been otherwise pointless to bring up. She stepped away from him, dropping his hand.

"Ron, maybe it's not such a good idea if I'm with you..."

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing, I just..." She wanted to run but he grabbed her arm. He never used to hurt her, at least not on purpose, or without some sort of Quidditch-related incident.

"Tell me, Hermione. If this is something about the Death Eaters, then I need to know." He frowned.

"This is Dumbledore we're talking about, I can't. It's dangerous, especially with you in the Ministry." She challenged his expression with an equally stern look, hoping he would understand why she had to keep this from him.

"Dumbledore? What does he have to do with anything?"

"Don't talk about him like that," Hermione said coldly. " I don't want to argue again."

"Why won't you tell me? I told you about the Death Eaters, so why can't you do the same?"

"If you want to know so much, talk to him yourself!" Hermione shouted at him. It wasn't as if they hadn't argued before, but she could see that Ron was blowing it all out of proportion. "I'm sorry, please just forget it."

"Yet you said you didn't want to be with me." Ron looked at her, hurt. _She loves someone else..._

"I do! You know it took me a while to forgive you after you and Lavender went off."

"That was different. It was just a business trip, and I told you nothing happened."

"That's not what she said..."

"What are you on about? Can't you trust me?"

Hermione looked at him properly. She loved him, yes, but he never seemed to appreciate her, even if he did love her too. If he had not gone away with Lavender Brown, without telling her on a supposed business trip, she would have told him about the secret anyway, even though Dumbledore had sworn her to secrecy. Hermione wasn't sure if she loved him as a friend or anything more. Over the last several months he had become too distant that she could trust him very little.

"We need to break up." The words tumbled from her lips yet they felt almost foreign to her. Ron's face fell.

"Fine. Fine, be that way. If you can't stay here, don't let me stop you."

Ron stormed inside, up the stairs, and as soon as Hermione had found him, he was throwing her clothes and belongings into a suitcase.

"Ronald! Stop it! You're being stupid!"

"Oh, _sorry_, of course I am. Even more reason for you to leave then..." He didn't dare glance at her. This was what she had decided, even if it was what neither of them truly wanted.

It's not like we can't be friends... you're taking this way too seriously! Ron?" She shouted, and he finally looked up, his eyes an icy cold blue.

"What? What's the problem then?" He turned finally, the suitcase packed.

"First, I can't tell you this 'problem' and second, I can't put up with your starting these arguments all the time-"

"Well, here's all your stuff, I'll tell mum. Get out."

He shoved the suitcase into her hands and hoped every word he said would cut into her heart, his reacton feeling even more harsh and cold to himself as much as her. They stood under the doorway for mere seconds before Hermione turned away with anger and disappointment that Ron could never and had never understood.

The first tear droplet formed on Hermione's cheek. Next thing she knew, she had stormed out of the open front door and apparated.


	3. An End Has A Start

_Dear Ron,_

_I hope you understand and please don't tear this up before you read this. If I told you what I know, our lives would be at risk. You and Harry wouldn't be able to do anything about it either way, it's something I was told to acconplish myself. I know it contradicts what I just wrote, but do not worry. I know what I'm doing. __I do trust you and love you but I've realised over the last month or so that I love you more as a friend or brother. Please understand. I know there are plenty of girls out there waiting for you. (Just a hint, I know Luna thinks you're funny and that she used to have feelings for you back at school. Do with that what you will.)_

_I'm heading off to Australia, and I know it's at short notice but I need to see my parents and sort myself out._

_Lots of love and best wishes,_

_Your best friend, Hermione_

The letter, Hermione remembered, had been written several weeks ago, barely a day after she had walked out of the Burrow. Over the course of those weeks, Hermione had planned to return to her parents. She had already removed their memory charms as soon as possible after the war ended, but it had been difficult finding a tracing spell to find them in Australia again. They had still decided to stay in the country, and visited the Burrow often, amazed by the odd bits and pieces and thingamijigs that Arthur Weasley had frequently left around the house, much to Molly's disapproval.

Hermione never believed that Ron would break up with her so seriously, despite their many arguments and spats. She realised it was in fact her own doing to end their relationship; he had only finalised it. She had almost reached the last straw with a supposed rumour spreading in the Auror department that Ron had not been on a business weekend at all, as he had told her, but an entirely different 'business' with a certain Lavender Brown. Ron had told her it was a complete lie. Yet this was one of countless reasons as to why she could no longer trust him.

For once, she was happy to be away from Ron Weasley, a single woman.

After arriving at her parents' home, she knew it would be slightly more difficult for her mother to understand what had happened. She sat them both down in their sitting room, and told them what had happened over the past few weeks. Hermione wondered if her mother really was the right person to talk to about her relationship, especially about any infidelity. It was a struggle to muster up the words without remembering their row.

"Before I mess things up again, I should tell you that I broke up with Ron." She told them over supper in their cosy sitting room, a steaming mug of tea in her hands.

It felt much better to admit it than let it keep nagging away inside her head. She sighed, and her mother held her wrist, silently consoling her.

"Maybe it just wasn't meant to be, Hermione. You liked him a lot, didn't you?" She shushed her, and Hermione gave her a half-smile in return as her mother hugged her.

"I do. I love him... Merlin, we've friends for nearly eight years... but it just didn't work out. You're probably right."

"'Mione, I'm so sorry. Are you _still_ friends?" She asked. Hermione replied with a non-commital nod, wondering if Ron had even received her letter. "You are staying with us for a while though, aren't you?"

"Wha- oh well, I hadn't thought about it- but yes." Hermione was surprised, and hadn't really thought about where she would be living after moving out of the Burrow.

Hermione glanced out of the window, sure that she was seeing things, when a tawny owl flew straight into the window with a soft thump. Stifling a small squeak, she ran to the window, and took the letter attached to the owl's leg as it shook its feathers in dizziness. Her hands, shaking with anticipation, opened the envelope. She had applied for a temporary placement at Hogwarts, and over the last few weeks had been worrying and wringing her hands as often as possible.

A red Hogwarts seal, McGonogall's neat tall writing and the first few words written there confirmed her thoughts.

"I got it! I got the post at Hogwarts!"

"Congrats, sweetie!" Her dad hugged her tightly, happy to see his daughter's mood brighten. "It'll be a lot of work moving your things again, won't it?"

Hermione pointed her wand at a quill and piece of paper by her desk, which wrote her reply as if of their own accord, before she attached it to the owl's leg again. Her mother tutted at the down feathers littering the window ledge.

"You know it would have been much better had you been brought up like a normal girl." Her mother added quietly, turning to light the fire, which glowed brightly, the embers a mellow orange.

"What? And not know magic?" Hermione looked up in mock shock, knowing her mother was just teasing. "Okay, I know you don't like me using it all the time but if I hadn't you wouldn't be standing here right now, would you?"

She returned to her armchair, and smiled at the old copy of Hogwarts: A History that she had owned since the age of eleven, and now, she knew, she would be returning once more, only now a temporary Transfiguration professor.

"You sent that letter to Ron, didn't you?" Her father interrupted her thoughts as she drank from her mug.

Halfway through taking a sip, she coughed slightly and nodded. _The letter... maybe it wasn't such a good idea to write to him. He's probably still upset. _This reminded her suddenly of an owl Harry had sent her last night, which also showed her that Ron had told Harry and Ginny about their dispute.

"Ginny and Harry want me to stay with them for a while." She told them, and they understood and agreed with her. "You don't think Transfiguration will be too hard to teach, do you? And I can't wait to see Gin again..."

"Well, we were thinking... we might move back to Britain sometime soon too."

Hermione looked towards the fire, and wondered whether she should Floo to Harry and Ginny's house in Godric's Hollow. Over the next few days, she had packed her belongings in her enchanted bag, which was much larger inside due to an Extension charm. As soon as she appeared from the emerald flames of her friends' house, she was grateful to share the good news of her job with the two of them.

"'Mione! Thanks for coming!" A red haired girl of eighteen smiled, wearing an apron spattered with paint. She rushed into a hug with her.

Hermione was happy to see a cheery smile on Ginny's face. It was good to be back with her friends again. But a small knot in her stomach was holding her back. She couldn't help worrying over Ron.

Ginny had grown up a lot over the last year or so, an inch or so taller than Hermione as it happened, but she had expected this; Ron was a giant - metaphorically - which Hermione remembered telling him was his fault for being too tall, and not her own for being too short. She smiled, and was ecstatic at the idea that she would be staying with the two of them for the next few months. Hermione didn't realise how long she had been without Ginny to cheer her up, but she knew that some space and time away with her family had done her some good.

Hugging Ginny again, she wondered if Ron had mentioned anything about their row specifically. _Could he have told them that I was up to something? _She worried.

"Ron's alright, isn't he?" She asked, turning aroung to unpack.

"Yes! He told me to give this to you since he's in Canada with Charlie again."

Ginny brought out a small envelope from her pocket, handing it to her. There upon it was Ron's scrawly writing. 


	4. Snatchers

_Dear Hermione,_

_You were right. I had overreacted, even though I hate to admit it. I took your "hint" and Luna said yes. We've been together for the past few weeks, and I hope you don't think that's too fast. You should here her go on about Gernumblies! Did you know they're real?_

_You were right about Lavender too, though nothing's happened between us, she admitted at work that she liked me. Urgh, glad that was settled. I told her straight about that. __I'm sorry things didn't work out between us, but I hope I can see you soon._

_Lots of love,_

_Ron_

"What? Ron and Luna?" Ginny said, laughing as if it was madness, continuing to read over Hermione's shoulder. "I never saw that one coming."

"Luna's liked him for a while, you know. Anyway, there just as bonkers as one another, in a good way of course. " Hermione smiled.

_At least he's okay now._

She sat down at the kitchen table, biting her lip - a common habit of hers. _Why couldn't I have just listened and trusted him? No, what if he had wandered off with Lavender again?_ Hermione thought, at least glad that Luna would be a better choice than that stupid bimbo anyway. Luna might not have realised it at the time, but Hermione was sure whenever she was talking about Nargles, Ron was somehow transfixed with what she was saying.

"Hermione, you there?" Harry called from the living room and chucked his coat onto the side of a chair.

The moment he saw her he pulled her into a tight hug, a smile beaming on both of their faces. Even through all Hermione's rows with Ron, Harry had always been there to try and help her; it was in his nature.

"It's great to see you again. I'm sorry about..." He mumbled awkwardly, not wanting to mention Ron directly. "Oh, by the way, you wouldn't happen to know how to stop an office from raining again, do you?"

"I'd have thought you'd remembered by now Harry, it's Meteolojinx Recanto."

"Right, thanks." Harry walked slowly towards the door again and whispered quietly. "I need to tell you something. Not with Ginny around though."

They both sneaked into the hallway, while Ginny was cooking.

"I'm thinking of proposing." He said, making sure a Muffliato charm was securely placed on the door.

Hermione stood there, as it took a while for it to sink in. "Really? Oh my gosh, are you sure?" she said, and gasped with delight. She always knew that Harry and Ginny were more than brilliant together; they were both incredibly headstrong and caring, yet Ginny was one of the few people to settle Harry's worries and he for her.

"Definitely, and _you_ know that I'm sure." He flashed a wry smile, and Hermione nodded. "It was awful to try not to think of what she was going through at Hogwarts when we were away. If it wasn't for her, I don't know if I'd have chosen to come back."

"Harry... I know..." She brushed her hand over his shoulder, wondering if she'd ever love someone so much as he loved Ginny. "Don't you think you're young though? Shouldn't you wait until you're older?"

"I'm only proposing." He teased, and he suddenly looked nervous as those few words sunk in. "It's not like we'll get married straight away. God, I haven't even begun to think about preparations and everything. She'll change her mind about colours every day-"

"Harry, just calm down," She laughed, still revelling in the news herself that her two best friends would marry. "Should I give you two a moment then? When are you proposing?"

"Tomorrow, if I can. There's no time like the present, as they say."

Harry smiled, pleased with himself for telling Hermione before he became too nervous and backed out. He went back into the kitchen, and just so Ginny wouldn't think anything suspicious, she followed a few minutes after. _Lucky. _She thought, realising she was pretty jealous of the two of them.

* * *

Over the next two months Hermione busied herself with work at Hogwarts, helping McGonogall by taking most of the week's Tranfiguration lessons while she was away or busy. Hermione dismissed the first-year students from Transfiguration one afternoon, just before the bell tolled, as she wanted to head to Hogsmeade and see George Weasley about the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes' products that had miraculously somehow sneaked back into the school, after recent rule breaking from the students. Clearing up her things and leaving the Transfiguration room, she made her way to the little town of Hogsmeade.

She started along the main street, after several hours spent talking to George and somehow being dragged into reorganising the WonderWitch shelves. Smiling at the fact that this would have given Harry more than enough time to talk to Ginny, she turned down a short alleyway, the sky above becoming a speckled dark grey.

Pulling her cloak around her as it began raining, she looked up to see a silhouette of a man barring off the exit. She was about to turn back before a rough hand reached from behind her and grabbed her shirt collar.

"Oi! Get off me!" She gasped, reaching for her wand in her robe pocket, but another cloaked man stood just behind her had grabbed it first. Her feet were inches off the ground, suspended by the ruthless man in front of her. "Let me go or I swear-"

"Look at the girl, squirming. Helpless pathetic Mudblood." He spat. His voice wasn't familiar, although she could tell he was fairly old and obviously a Pureblood by his choice of words.

"I know Aurors, I can send them after you!" Her throat felt restricted and sore; her voice rasped as his fingers tightened around her neck as she spoke.

"Why, do you think she's threatening us?" The other mocked with a hellish, harsh laugh, twirling her wand back and forth in his hands, his face masked.

"Please, I don't have any Galleons on me."

"A likely story-" His hand reached for her other pocket, containg her purse.

There was a flash of light, from the other end of the alley. The first man dropped to his knees and collapsed, his grip slacking on Hermione's neck, and she pushed him away. The other man gave her a wary look, worried that she had another wand, or that there was someone else around. He slammed her hard against the brick wall where her head hit it with great pain, before turning and fleeing down the alley.

Her eyesight was disorientated. She felt dizzy and fell to the floor, unconcious. However not before she glimpsed a small ferret-like animal scurry her way, its fur an unmistakable white, the last thing that stuck in her mind before she was enveloped in darkness.


	5. Enemies Can Change

Hermione's head felt sore as she awoke, blood pounding relentlessly as though she had just been fighting against ten Blast-Ended Skrewts at once. She daren't raise her head, coming to the conclusion that it would just make her feel worse and settled back against the couch she was lying upon. She frowned; it felt unfamiliar, as though too many cushions had been propped underneath her head. A warm blanket was covering her, the scent of it also foreign. Opening one eye, she glanced around the room, wondering where she was.

"Granger, you're up. Took your time." A tall blonde-haired boy just walked in, his usual smirk spread across his mouth.

Then Hermione realised it; Draco Malfoy, Slytherin slimeball extraordinaire, was here in this house. In his own living room. It was impossible, unfathomable; there was no way this was real. She would never be in this very house, Malfoy Manor, of all places, she'd hoped, after the terrible consequences that occured in the March of last year. She felt suddenly anxious, wondering whether to feel threatened or not by his presence. He had certainly changed in the last year, his whole demeanour lighter than it had been since she had last seen him, worried and lost in the sea of students also recovering from the Battle of Hogwarts.

"Wh- what am I doing here?" Her voice sounded utterly shocked, as was the look upon her face.

_How? What am I doing in Malfoy Manor? Draco Malfoy? _She was about to jump up and leave as quickly as she could, but she wanted an explanation. The surprise in her eyes only amused Draco further.

"You were knocked out by a Snatcher. Don't you remember?" He said, matter-of-factly, not exactly detailing how he knew that. "Two or three I think."

"No, I mean, in your house! And who's to say you haven't called any of your little Death Eaters to kill me," She said defensively, pulling the blanket further around her shoulders. "For all I know you could've been planning those two to come after me."

"I'm not one anymore, you can accuse me all you like but I'll still be adamant that I don't associate myself with them anymore," He paused, as equally unsure of trusting Hermione as she was of him. "And you should be thanking me for saving you." He spoke to her calmly, to make sure she believed him.

She crossed her arms, a suspicious feeling causing her to frown at him before asking, "Why?"

Draco appeared to be wondering how to phrase his next words, as though he didn't want to admit something.

"You saved me back at Hogwarts last year, well Potter did, in all honesty, but you're not going to tell him that. Let's just say, I made some bad choices in my childhood. It's not as though I haven't learnt from them now."

He looked at the floor, and Hermione suddenly felt quite ashamed of herself for accusing Draco so quickly. He hadn't just left her in the middle of the alley, he'd given her shelter. She owed him that much to thank him.

"I'm sorry." She started. _What did I say that for!_

"What for? I don't need your pity, Granger." He spat, as if upon instinct and then frowned for a moment at her.

"Well, at least you don't call me Mudblood anymore. Thank you."

"Oh I could call you it. I just don't feel the need to." A mischievious glance appeared in his silvery eyes for a moment, which was typical of him during their school feuds. "Anyway, you must have heard about my father. Another Death Eater killed him, I'm not sure who it was. But they're both dead. There's only my mum and me now." He added bluntly, proceeding to keep shtum about any other details besides those he had just told her.

For a split second, Hermione thought she glimpsed a look of grief and sadness on his face, his eyes seeming glassy before he cleared his throat. He pulled back the thick curtains around the windows, letting sunlight stream through.

"So…where is she?"

"Who?" He said, turning and realising she was there, and cleared his mind.

"Your mother."

"Florence. Had to visit some cousin or something."

Draco smiled. It was a genuine smile. It hadn't been this easy to talk to someone about his parents. It was almost like he already knew Hermione. No, he couldn't like her. A simple goody-two-shoes Muggle-born. A Gryffindor of all people. But he hadn't called her a Mudblood, even to himself, and he hadn't realised it. _Damn, what the hell's up with you Draco? Just get her out, _he reasoned with himself. He attempted to distract himself by picking up the Prophet.

"Well, I'd best be going. Harry and Ginny will be so worried that I'm not back. What time is it?"

"Eight o'clock." He pointed to the clock upon the mantelpiece casually, refusing to look up at her.

"Oh Merlin, I have to go." She stood up, quickly pulling her hair back into a bun with a flick of her wand.

She hesitated, a memory coming to mind. Was it just a coincidence that precisely what Hermione had discussed with Dumbledore may have had something to do with Malfoy? Discarding her cloak again, upon the arm of the couch she thought that there would be no harm done in waiting.

"Actually, do you mind if I ate first? I'm starving." She relaxed suddenly, and this time Draco was the one to be surprised and slightly suspicious.

"I was just about to have breakfast myself. Pancakes?" He offered, keeping a wary eye upon her as she continued to sit in an innocent, butter-wouldn't-melt way.

"You can cook? I'd never have thought that of a Slytherin. Doing things for himself."

"Well, aren't we full of surprises." His said sardonically, and waved his wand in what Hermione presumed was the direction of the kitchen.

A _pop _and a plate of pancakes, streaming with golden syrup, appeared in front of her.

"I knew you wouldn't do it without magic." She chuckled involuntarily and then caught herself. _What am I doing? I hated Malfoy's guts since the day we met._

"You know, you've got a nice laugh." Draco said, speaking before he'd even thought about it. A nagging voice whispered inside of him:

_**Oh Merlin, you like her.**_

_No. I don't, I can't._

_**She's a Mudblood and you can't do anything about it.**_

_But she's smarter than Pansy and all those other tarts._

_**So? She's not that hot.**_

_Well she's just been beaten up by Snatchers, it doesn't matter if she looks awful!_

_**So? You can't seriously like a Muggle-born, can you?**_

"Well, finish eating and you can head off, Granger."

Then he left the room, which did not go unnoticed by Hermione who followed him with her gaze. A frown settled across her face, her fork halfway towards her mouth. _What just happened?_


	6. Dumbledore's Portrait

Draco held the silver blade behind his back. A sharp voice echoed through his head, while his heart was pounding against his chest. He felt cornered within his own mind, his vision blinding once or twice before he gripped the table for support. _She's a Mudblood, she should not exist in our world. She's beneath you. _He shuddered, and shakily poured a glass of water to calm himself. What on earth was happening to him? This hadn't happened in ages, and he already knew what had caused him to think that.

He glanced towards the doorway, making sure Granger could not see in and threw the dagger back into the cabinet he had retrieved it from moments ago, in some sort of haze.

"_No._" I whispered to himself firmly, his knuckles turning white before his mind cleared. He sighed with newly-found relief, as if a heavy doubtful feeling had left his body.

"Bye Malfoy, I'd best be going." He heard Hermione call from the next room. He turned to see her smile slightly before walking towards the front door.

"Bye, see you around." He called, keeping his voice steady and heard the small thump of the door shut. His back slid down the kitchen tiles, his head soon finding itself in his hands.

* * *

Hermione, wearing her red and gold teacher's robes, headed off to the Headmaster's office. Now, she would have to be risky. She had already set up a diversion with a Bludger in the Great Hall, clearly set up to be perfectly harmless, but it was only Hermione who knew that. McGonogall was obviously going to be to busy destroying that, that Hermione would be able to speak to Dumbledore. Her hazel wand was stowed beneath her cloak as she tiptoed up the staircase.

"Dumbledore. Are you there? Professor?"

"Yes, Miss Granger. I was wondering when you would come back." A portrait of an old tall man with long silver hair and beard was hung behind McGonagall's desk. He looked at Hermione over his half-moon spectacles and smiled.

Albus Dumbledore had asked to speak to her not long after Harry and Ron had left the office, where they had discussed what they would do with the Hallows. Hermione never thought herself as important as Harry - not that she was envious of him, far from it.

Dumbledore had told her to watch for any news on the Death Eaters and Voldermort, and how he may have left another Horcrux, with a special enchantment on it. Hermione knew this was unlikely because that would mean another was made after Dumbledore's death. Though Harry was supposedly the last Horcrux, his case was an accident, a Horcrux that Voldermort had not planned. Though Voldemort had died from the effect of the Elder Wand, Albus Dumbledore thought it was possible he could come back. No-one was sure what the last Horcrux was, so - again - Dumbledore's theories were mostly guesswork. Yet his guesswork was mostly correct, sadly.

In the six months that Hermione had completed her NEWTs, she had visited three times to understand fully what was being asked of her.

"I thought you'd need help." Dumbledore's portrait chuckled. _Honestly, he is a bit barmy sometimes._

"Sir, there's been a breakout in Azkaban, a couple of weeks ago. I haven't really been able to find very much information except that Rowle was caught last week and there are still two on the loose. I don't know who they may be though."

"I was afraid this would happen sooner or later." He sighed in his chair, yet his face remained quite expressionless. "Have they actually gone through with anything?"

"No. I doubt they would have a plan yet, but I was wondering... someone on the outside must've helped them. It hasn't been completely blown out in the Prophet either."

"Of course. The Wizarding World would want as little worry as possible at the moment." He surveyed her for a moment, before voicing another question to her. "Do you suspect that any of them have knowledge of Voldemort's horcruxes?"

Hermione was surprised to be asked for her opinion, but continued. "I think only you and those you have spoken to about them would know. That would be Harry, Ron and I. And Horace Slughorn, of course. His diary was destroyed because he gave it to Lucius Malfoy to protect, and Hufflepuff's cup that the Lestranges' had. Whatever the last Horcrux may be, I think he would have only given to someone he was relatively close to." She paused, and wondered if either of the two unnamed Death Eaters were of any massive importance. "Most of them are dead though."

"It's possible that he could have done so." He smiled sadly at Hermione, whose brow was set with worry. "I apologise, Miss Granger, I should not have asked so much from you."

"I... I met Draco Malfoy this morning, well..." She tried to get her thoughts straight; they were somehow confused in her mind. "He stopped Snatchers from mugging me last night, and I've had the feeling that something isn't right. I just wonder if he might still be a Death Eater."

"It is your choice whether to forgive Draco for his past. His father died. If I'm not mistaken he has been under his father's control for most of his life." He frowned slightly. "Whether you agree or not, Draco Malfoy is a clever man, and more than likely to have made his own decisions since then. There may however be a possibility that if Voldemort did indeed create another Horcrux in his last few hours, he might know something."

"If it wasn't quite obvious, I would suggest asking him." He added with a smile.

"Asking him? Sir, this is a man who had the chance to almost killed me, who has taunted me ever since I came to this school-"

"Who was also willing to help you."

"I'm sorry sir, it's difficult to just forgive someone for years of torment. I suppose I should keep an eye on him either way." She fastened the clasp on her cloak Thank you sir."

"Good luck. And can you get someone to paint me in some Acid Pops soon? I'm rather peckish."

Hermione smiled, told him she would ask about that, and left the office. _Would I have to befriend Malfoy to find out if he's got anything to do with this? There's nothing wrong with that, is there? It's not like we're enemies anymore. _She mused, as she walked along the many secret passageways that led the quickest route to the Hogwarts grounds. Waving her wand discreetly through the windows of the Great Hall, she heard a few cheers and sighs before Madam Hooch walked out tutting under her breath, with a battered Bludger buzzing weakly in her hands.

Hermione walked alongside the Black Lake and disapparated. She had only just entered the house before she was bombarded with questions about her whereabouts. They had not received a word all day, and she had only just realised.

"Are you alright? Where did you go last night?" Harry asked, a clear look of relief on his face.

"I stayed at The Three Broomsticks for the night so I could keep up with Minerva's papers." She replied, flustered slightly.

"Typical Hermione. You could have Owled." Ginny rushed through the room, an ecstatic grin playing on her lips. "Actually, it wouldn't have been as much of a surprise if I'd written to you."

"Written to me about what?"

"Harry proposed last night over dinner." Ginny's smile broadened even more, if that was humanly possible and held out her hand. A sparkling diamond was entwined with rubies and gold into a beautiful ring on Ginny's finger.

"Oh Merlin! Congratulations!" She winked at Harry who gave a wry smile in return.

"I was wondering, could you be my maid of honour?" Ginny was incredibly overwhelmed by this, and seemed to have spent a very difficult time trying to contain this great news.

"Of course, I'd love to." She shared a hug between the two of them, before Ginny then started talking rapidly once more.

"I'm getting a dress made by one of Fleur's friends, Amelie, she's brilliant. You need to help me with guests and food and…and-"

"Slow down Ginny! We haven't even set a date yet!" Harry laughed and hugged Ginny tightly around the waist. In one way or another, Hermione felt quite left out, until Ginny grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the dinner table delving into a deep discussion about preparations.

And with that, Hermione and Ginny set to work, Hermione's mind briefly flitting through thoughts of Malfoy. _Maybe Christmas isn't such a good idea after all_. _Pity_. Yet in the back of her mind, she didn't want to deal with Malfoy. Not yet.


	7. A letter from Draco

Hermione tapped her quill in frustration as she sat down for breakfast the next morning, trying to think of how to phrase her letter to Draco Malfoy.

_Dear Draco, _she immediately scratched it out. It was too friendly; Malfoy was merely an acquaintance now, as they were now on level ground as far as Hermione knew. She wrote the simple words, _Dear Malfoy, _and paused again. As though by pure coincidence, but caused Hermione to be suspicious all the same, a tawny owl fluttered towards the kitchen window.

She opened the window tentatively, the owl hopping gently upon the ledge and offering the letter in its beak.

_Dear Granger,_

_I didn't get to fully explain to you why I saved you from those Snatchers. If you can, would you mind coming to the Leaky Cauldron this weekend?_

_See you soon,_

_Draco Malfoy_

"'Morning, Hermione, what's that?" Ginny yawned, pulling her red hair back into a ponytail and making her way towards her. Hermione folded the letter and stuffed it into her pocket. Ginny seemed yet to have woken up fully, still stretching and yawning like a lazy cat.

"Just McGonogall asking if there are any other books I would want to go through before teaching next term." She smiled, occupying herself with spreading butter onto her toast._ Merlin, I need to stop using McGonogall as an excuse._

"Come on, it's the Christmas holidays! You can't just work all the time!" She joked, pouring herself a cup of tea and sitting down opposite her.

"Hark who's talking! How many people are you inviting to this wedding?" Hermione said, eyeing the huge pile of objects strewn across the rest of the table from the previous night's work.

"I know." Ginny sat down. "But this is extremely important. And I don't want anyone or anything missed out. Oh, _here,_ actually, can you go see Harry and give this to him later today?" She said, handing Hermione a big wad of parchment containing countless scribbles and figures.

"I was hoping to see... Ron today. He's the best man, isn't he?" Hermione asked, still unsure when she would speak to Ginny's brother directly again. Ginny nodded with a smile. "I'll drop them off later."

"Thanks. I'm going to see Bill and Fleur, see if she's still craving caviar." Ginny grabbed a slice of toast, one that Hermione had just had her eye on, and dashed out of the room, quite anxious to meet up with her pregnant sister-in-law.

Hermione scribbled a quick note, seeing as Ginny had left the room and returned it to the owl. It simply read:

_Malfoy,_

_Sure. See you on Saturday?_

The owl took flight in seconds and Hermione returned to the matter in hand - meeting Ron.

* * *

Later, in the Aurors' department of the Ministry of Magic, Hermione stopped by Harry's office. It was clear that Ron had had a small influence on its decoration, a Chudley Cannons banner hanging by the window, yet the remainder of the walls were painted in a light gold, photos of Ginny playing Quidditch hanging from them. She glanced at the door when she heard Harry walk in from the neighbouring storeroom.

"Oh, morning Hermione. How are you?" He set a file of parchment on his desk and returned his attention to Hermione.

"Fine." Hermione took the parchment from her pocket and enlarged it to its normal size. She stifled a laugh at the surprise on Harry's face. "Ginny told me to give these to you."

"Is this really how much preparation goes into a wedding?" He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose with a small smile. "I knew she'd do this."

"She would be less preoccupied if it was Quidditch season." Hermione sat down opposite him, sharing his exasperated look. Her train of thought soon returned to Ron. "Harry? You don't mind that I can't tell anyone about this, do you?" She said, biting her lip.

"You mean Dumbledore? No. I think Ron overreacted. You were both having a hard time." Hary said sympathetically, before adopting a more serious tone. "But are you sure _you're_ okay? Is it anything I should be worrying about? It's not Voldemort, is it?"

"No, of course not Harry." She said vaguely, and gave a small laugh. She hated to lie to her best friend, but it wasn't worth putting him through more stress after he had already dealt with it for years. "It's all sorted now I think."

"I'm sorry I've been working so much, it's almost Christmas for Merlin's sake-"

"Don't apologise Harry, it's not you're fault your skills are in demand." She joked, and walked with Harry out of his office. "I'll see you tonight."

Harry gave her a hug and rushed over to the golden elevator doors just in time. Hermione realised that she could have obviously been able to take a Sneakoscope from his store cupboard, but knew there would be other means to do so. She took the opposite route and headed towards Ron's office door, giving it a small knock.

"Hi Ron. Are you in there?" She opened the door and peered inside.

"Mmmhhmm." Ron's mouth was stuffed with Every Flavour Beans, who was lazing backwards in his chair, his feet upon the incredibly unorganised desk. How he became an Auror, Hermione was not quite sure.

"You know, I think you have too many of those." She smiled and walked fully into the room, also equally as messy as his desk. The back wall was painted a garish orange, in obvious support of the Chudley Cannons and a cabinet was overflowing with metal contraptions.

"Hermione... I'm sorry for... you know..." He trailed off, his ears turning an unmistakable pink. "I shouldn't have overreacted like that."

"It's okay. I understand. I'm actually happy to hear you're with Luna."

Oddly, Hermione didn't feel any jealousy or regret towards him. She never expected their relationship to move on this well, yet she knew it was for the best for them to not be together. She knew it wouldn't have lasted much longer anyway.

"I was wondering if you could tell Ginny about your speech." She continued, as Ron quickly glanced at the violently moving cabinet beside him and silenced it with a charm.

"Oh yeah, the speech-" Ron muttered, clearly having no idea what she was going on about. "What speech?"

"Your speech at the wedding! Ginny wants to know if you've started on it yet. Honestly..."

"Well, sort of..." Ron admitted. Hermione rose an eyebrow in his direction with a small smile, and he added, "You know I hate writing. Isn't it a bit early to be thinking about the wedding? Harry said it would be a few months at least.

"You should try talking to Ginny. She doesn't have the Holyhead Harpies training to occupy her time at the moment."

A small paper aeroplane flew over her head and landed promptly upon Ron's desk. He stood up quickly and picked up his cloak, making his way for the door, saying, "Sorry, Seamus just sent a note about a banshee he can't keep under control."

_Typical Ron. He forgot to lock the door_. Hermione glanced over his desk, searching for something that may come in handy if she did meet more Snatchers, and pocketed a Sneakoscope before leaving Ron's office also.


	8. Truthful

Hermione stole at glance at the parchment in her hand, another note from Draco Malfoy that simply read, _Come to Malfoy Manor on Sunday evening_.

She frowned, and looked back at the magnificent house that loomed before her. She hated to remember the events that had taken place in this very house, her torture by Bellatrix Lestrange. She shuddered, but walked towards the gates, her touch on the metal letting them melt away. Once at the front door, she knocked twice, wondering if Draco was in. The curtains, drawn across most of the windows, suggested he wasn't.

"Granger? Come in." A voice called from inside.

She heard a small click of the lock and walked over the threshold. "Morning, what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?" She started, but thought it strange that the hallway was so dark. She turned around, about to ask him. "Malfoy?"

She jumped back, giving an audible gasp when she saw him. Draco looked deranged; his eyes gleamed manically, a dagger-like object in his hand as he slammed the door with the other. He advanced on her, his hand pressed forcefully against the wall behind her, blocking any escape and backing her further against it.

"Malfoy! Stop!" She scrambled blindly in her pocket for her wand, the Sneakoscope falling upon the floor between them and starting to flash and spin. As Hermione Glancing down, the light caught his dilated pupils for a moment. His breath was hot against her cheek as he raised the dagger towards her neck. "STOP!" She screamed again, her hand finally finding her wand.

"Stupefy!"

With great force, Draco was thrown back against the opposite wall and slumped to the floor. Hermione wondered whether or not to stay. It was clear that Draco Malfoy had had no control over what he was doing, his eyes told that much.

"Ah! Merlin, what was that for, Granger?" Draco growled a few minutes later, rubbing his chest in pain.

"Malfoy... look, whatever I've done-" She paused, something quite clear forming in her mind. "Do you remember anything that you've done today?"

"A little. I remember you knocking at the door... but not much after that."

"I was afraid you'd say that."

"I- did I..." He stared at the dagger upon the floor, quickly putting two and two together. He felt sick to his stomach at the thought that he had no ide what he had just done, or been meaning to do. He swallowed, and said, "What the fuck did I just do?"

"If you really want to know, you asked me round here and almost slit my throat." She stated, matter-of-factly and offered her hand, sure that he was much less dangerous.

"No. Don't." He pushed Hermione's hand away, and pulled himself upright, his head still hurting.

"You have some explaining to do, don't you?"

"Not now." He answered, keeping his words short. Hermione nodded in understanding and followed him into the kitchen where he poured a glass of strong liquor and downed it in one. He closed his eyes, taking deep breaths before looking around the room. He took a scarf off the back of a chair and walked back into the hall, picking up the dagger tentatively. Hermione eyed him curiously, he set it on the table looking at it worryingly.

"Malfoy? Can I ask you where that dagger's from?" She sat down in the armchair opposite his, still watching him to see if he would lash out.

"It's an heirloom, passed through the Malfoy line." He explained, summoning another glass of liquor. Hermione didn't mention anything about his drinking, hoping it wasn't serious and just something he needed to settle himself. "My father always had it on him during the Battle."

"Why did you have it... just then..." She asked calmly, trying to shake the thought of his eyes staring at her from her mind.

He ran a hand through his hair, shakily, trying to muster the words to say next and told her, "Alecto didn't kill him. It was the Dark Lord. I was there. He was talking of killing Potter himself, and... Voldemort just killed him."

"I...I'm sorry, I didn't know-"

"That's not the worst of it. He marked his death, by somehow enchanting the dagger my father had with him. _That_." He pointed at the knife, looking seemingly harmless upon the table. He continued, "I don't know what the point of it was, but he didn't really care about his death. Voldemort never cared for anyone. I was given _that_ at his funeral, part of my inheritance, and I hate it."

"Why didn't you ever get rid of it?" She already knew the answer, but she wanted to be sure.

"I couldn't. Whenever I wanted to I never brought myself to do it."

"Malfoy." She whispered, but let Draco keep talking. The more he spoke, it seemed, the more he was able to calm himself.

"Look, if there's anyone who could understand all this it would be you. That thing's enchanted, or _something_, and I think you know something about it."

Hermione looked down at her lap, avoiding his gaze for a moment. Those eyes. His eyes frightened her, the manic, determined look he had. If she hadn't done anything, she was sure she would have been killed by his hands.

"You were looking for Ravenclaw's diadem last year. Is it the same thing?" He asked, taking her silence as a confirmation.

"Malfoy, I may be clever, but I don't understand _everything_." She mustered a laugh, and was glad to see Draco smile slightly. "Have you... have you ever heard of a Horcrux?"

"I think I read about them once... my father had books on dark magic in the library but I don't know if they're there anymore." He frowned, thinking intently about where he had heard that word. He glanced over at Hermione, the smile returning to his lips as he said, "Granger?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

Hermione noticed the sincere expression on his face; his silver eyes appeared more friendly, more... human.

"I think I should explain now." She leaned forward. "A Horcrux is an object that someone places a part of their soul into. Do you remember when the Chamber of Secrets was opened?" She asked, and Draco nodded. "Ginny was possessed by a diary that belonged to Tom Riddle... Voldemort's true name. She opened the Chamber as you know, and couldn't remember a thing about doing so."

"Are you saying this is the same thing? Because I still remember everything up to that point today." His frown returned, taking in this information. "When I have it on me, or when I'm ever around it, it's terrible. It feels as if someone's talking inside my head... I know it's Voldemort. I've only been drawn to it a few times before. I-"

"Yes?" Hermione urged.

"I almost used it the last time you were here." He was surprised to see Hermione did not appear shocked in the slightest by the revelation. He realised nothing would shock her very much after the previous turn of events.

"Could I-" She reached for the hilt of the dagger but it seared her hand, burning the skin across her palm. She hissed in pain.

"I should have told you." He said, moving towards her and pulling his wand from his pocket, seeing as Hermione had worse aim with her non-wand arm. "It's part of the Malfoy household. Only I have ownership of it."

"Yeah, you could have mentioned it."

"Here, let me." Draco silently conjured a bandage, wrapping it carefully around the burn on her palm. She pulled her hand back at the pressure, before allowing him to finish.

"What are we doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"This." She shook her hand slightly and winced. "Never in a million years would I think you'd open up to me, of all people, about this. I never thought you'd want to stop those Snatchers."

"Neither did I. But you've been willing to forgive me before, haven't you? You, Potter and Weasley saved my life from Crabbe's Fiendfyre." He paused for a moment, and closed his eyes at the clear memory of his death. "I don't know why, but there was no reason to hate you. I could say you were being noble and stupid, but you weren't. You just didn't want anybody else to die. I don't think it makes you any less of a witch. I doubt any Slytherin Pureblood would have done that."

Hermione surveyed him with newly-found respect. If Draco was perfectly able to look past everything he had done wrong, why shouldn't she accept that Without any overbearing influence from Voldemort, he had moved on, had made his own choices as Dumbledore had predicted.

"Malfoy?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

When Malfoy looked back up at her, Hermione glimpsed a certain sadness in his eyes. He tore his gaze away from her and dropped her hand.


	9. Secrets and Lies

Draco rose from his seat suddenly, pointing his wand towards the windows, every curtain sweeping across.

"What are we going to do about the horcrux then?" He asked, keeping his back to Hermione as he stood by the window.

He stared out over the manor's grounds, the sun setting upon the horizon as the sky faded to an inky blue. Something about Hermione unsettled him, the way she was so calm and understanding, and had barely hesitated to try and help him. He wondered how they had become so close, even though he knew they were now on level ground. What did she have to gain from helping him? He deduced that it was purely the fact that she wanted as little a chance of Voldemort returning as possible. She had been through too much for her age, as had he, yet the way she seemed so undeterred and strong was something he had rarely seen in a woman before, besides his own mother.

The truth was, she was a woman.

"Malfoy, I'll try to figure something out soon, I swear." She assured him quietly, walking to his side and following his gaze. She looked down and noticed the time as she caught a glimpse of her watch. Harry and Ginny would be wondering where she had gotten to. "Just keep it out of harm's way for the time being."

He transfigured an ornate wooden box beside the horcrux, levitating it inside before locking it with several charms and spells for safe measure. Hermione still didn't seem completely satisfied, and eyed it warily.

"I think that's easier said than done, for the both of us in all honesty." He smiled weakly with a sigh. "I'll keep in touch."

Hermione opened her mouth, about to reply before thinking better of it. The most brief of moments she had shared with Draco seemed strange, a feeling she hadn't shared with Ron in what felt was a very long time, simply holding her hands to comfort himself as much as her. What surprised her most was the disappointment she had when he walked away from her. _No,_ she told herself sternly and turning for the door, _I am not going to get myself into an even more difficult situation. It was nothing, and I can't think of Malfoy that way._

With little more than a goodbye, Hermione regrettably left Malfoy Manor, a worry in the back of her mind that Draco would still not be completely safe. She Vanished the bandage from her hand instantly, the skin on her hand looking quite faint. Appearing upon the doorstep, she was greeted by Ginny, who was wearing her old Quidditch gear, presumably having just returned from an evening flight.

"Hermione, come in. Listen, I want to apologise for how I've been behaving this week." She sat down nervously, an apologetic look on her face.

"What's brough this on Ginny?" Hermione said, a little surprised by her sudden change of attitude, yet pleasantly so. She was worried about how she had busied herself so much with her engagement. "You were dead set on preparing every detail of your wedding in the space of two minutes."

"I've spoken to Luna. She talked some sense into me. A reality check to be fair."

"I'm worried about you. You've been acting strange." Hermione took the seat beside her on the couch.

"Ginny, I think you should lay off the wedding planning, let me deal with it. Is this just because you think Molly would take control of it all?" She sighed at Ginny's non-commital nod and sensed there was another reason for her behaviour. "What's wrong?"

"I thought Harry would be going. He's been on long missions away before but ever since I heard about those Death Eaters... I can't help seeing Harry as their target." Ginny ran a hand through her long red hair, still looking very troubled. "I want him to be safe. He keeps putting himself in danger like this and I..."

Hermione knew what Ginny was meaning to say next, and why she couldn't bring herself to say it. The thought of Harry going missing or receiving a message that he had been killed was too much to bear for the both of them. He had been with the Auror team that had captured Rowle, and Hermione had only heard of the state he was in when he got back, broken ribs and lying in a St Mungo's bed. In a way she was grateful that she had been in Australia and not seen him so battered and bruised.

"He would always come back. This is Harry Potter we're talking about here!"

"I know. He's an amazing Auror, of course. I love him but you don't understand what it's like to picture him just going off for good. I spent close to a year wondering whether he'd return from being on the run with you and Ron." She closed her eyes and sighed deeply; something slightly reminiscient of Harry's demeanour, Hermione noticed.

"Maybe you should get an early night, Gin. I'll speak to Harry when he gets back."

Hermione made dinner for the both of them, a warm winter soup and waited for Harry to return from work. She thought it odd that he was working so late, especially over the weekend. She guessed that he was probably at a meeting, and hoped he hadn't signed up for some sort of wild goose chase after another Death Eater or the like.

"Is Ginny in?" Harry asked an hour later having just returned from the Ministry.

"She's upstairs but I want to talk to you first." Hermione told him, biting her lip. "She's worried about you. That's why she hasn't been her normal self recently. You were working all this weekend and she got it into her head that you were leaving on a mission again."

"I...I didn't realise." He replied sheepishly.

"Don't be too hard on yourself. She realises it comes with the job but she's been a little on edge since the Death Eaters escaped."

"Hermione, I'm not stupid. After helping capture Rowle they won't let me risk going after any others. At least not yet. I-" He paused and glanced at Hermione's right hand, the palm of which still showed a burn mark across it. "What's that?"

"Oh, I helped Hagrid try to catch a loose Blast-Ended Skrewt earlier. It's nothing." She said, and he raised an eyebrow. "I'm fine. Just go speak to Ginny. She needs you."

Not only with trying to handle her friends' worries and relationships, there was Draco Malfoy to keep her mind on edge. She wanted to help him, to keep away any possibility that any Death Eater could resurrect Voldemort. What scared her the most was that she had thought, for the moment he had held the dagger to her throat, that he was close to killing her. She had surely thought Draco a spiteful, mean boy under Voldemort's power, but a murderer? She remembered him saying he'd wanted her dead, to be the Muggle-born to be killed by the Basilisk in their second-year. How could the Draco Malfoy she had spoken to barely an hour before be the same man?

It was too real. She wanted to forget it, imagine it had never happened. Draco was possessed, unable to control what he did. It wasn't his fault.

She opened a bottle of Firewhisky. One glass wouldn't hurt. She let the sharp tang of the drink overwhelm her mind until she eventually fell asleep, several tears still trickling their tracks over her cheeks.


	10. Wake Up

"Hermione."

Ginny Weasley, finally bored and frustrated from trying to wake Hermione from her deep sleep, sat at the end of her bed and sighed. It was not just frustration that affected Ginny; it was the fact that she had found her lying on the sofa, out of her mind with an almost empty glass of Firewhisky.

"Hermione..."

The girl in question was still dreaming, the unmistakable face of Draco Malfoy leering in front of her. At the flash of silver before her eyes she woke with a start. Blinking in the harsh light she tried to make out the figure at the foot of her bed. She was in bed, comfortably so and for a moment tried to understand why on earth Ginny was frowning at her.

"Oh, morning Ginny."

"Look, I promise not to tell Harry if you tell me _everything_."

_Oh god, please don't tell me I've said something stupid. _Hermione remembered last night distinctly, drowning her sorrows with glass after glass of Firewhiskey and yet could not get the sight of Draco Malfoy attempting to kill her out of her mind. She then decided that Firewhisky was probably not the best method to use for trying to forget things.

"What are you on about?" She replied, acting innocently.

"Malfoy. That's what. You were talking in your sleep. You should be grateful that the Firewhiskey had a Hangover Charm on it."

Hermione sank back, defeated, into her soft, warm pillow and let out a deep sigh, dreaming of returning to sleep. _Of course Ginny's worried. I'd never have drunk myself silly before. _She smiled at the sudden thought, and looked back at her.

"Okay, but swear that you won't breathe a word." Hermione whispered, looking Ginny truthfully in the eye. The girl nodded, and held a sombre expression on her face. "I was attacked in Hogsmeade. There were two Snatchers, or muggers, or whatever they were... and they took my wand and threatened me. One of them was injured by Malfoy but the other ran away. I didn't realise it was him until the next morning. He gave me shelter for the night and I came back here."

She saw Ginny's face change from shock to confusion to uncertainty, taking in what she had just rushed through.

"So that's why you weren't here that night. What about all those other days you said you were 'working for McGonagall'?" Ginny asked, listening with interest.

"That was true. I _did _need to get stuff from McGonagall."

"Alright. I believe you. And I won't tell anyone." Ginny smiled. "Not Harry?"

Hermione looked up, and shook her head with another smile. She felt tainted and strange, as if drink certainly did not agree with her and swore to herself she would go nowhere near Firewhiskey again.

"Oh. Harry _hates _Malfoy, you know that." She stretched out that particular word with distaste. Though she hadn't given Ginny the whole truth, at least she hadn't lied completely.

* * *

Hermione and Ginny brushed off the soot from their shoes as they arrived in the Leaky Cauldron, and waved to Tom the barman. Making their way towards the back where they were able to enter Diagon Alley, Hermione suddenly felt quite ill, a dull headache which she presumed was from the effects of the Hangover charm.

"I'm going in here. I'll meet you later, okay?" Ginny headed off to the Quidditch shop, presumably to find something for Harry.

Instead, Hermione perused the bookshop Flourish and Blotts. There were rows upon rows of Potions books, mostly school ones. She ran her finger along the top shelf, looking for Beautifying Potions, since Ginny had been hinting about them. Handling three red and pink books in her hand, she paid and moved towards the door.

Just upon leaving she saw someone about to enter who she had really no want to meet again. How could Draco Malfoy just decide to waltz into Diagon Alley as though everything was fine? Is he following me? He's the one that needs keeping an eye on! She flinched her hand away from his as he brushed it discreetly and she honestly felt like punching him in the face. She clenched her fist around her bag as she walked past, stopping by the corner of the main street.

She turned to check that Draco had walked away before she felt a sudden pain in her head. She heard a strained voice, as though in agony and a tall figure came into view. It was Draco, that was clear by his pale skin and blond hair. She tried to call out for him but it was hopeless, he was being dragged across a frozen lake as though by an invisible force.

The sight dissolved just as she heard a crack of ice and a piercing scream. She ran, all the way back to Flourish and Blott's where there was no sign of Malfoy anyway. Without another second's notice she apparated on the spot.

Freshly fallen snow crunched under Hermione's feet when they made contact the ground. _Where was he?_ She saw her breath flee into the darkening sky. There it was. The same forest pool. _Ron. Ron saved Harry's life here. _This brought back memories, firstly about how she had defiantly shouted at Ron for leaving, and what she knew had been the place where the Slytherin horcrux had been destroyed. But she couldn't focus on that now. She ran around the lake, ignoring the slippery ice beneath her feet as she stumbled around the trees in search of him.

"Malfoy! Malfoy... are you-"

A black hole, visible against the silver sheen of the ice, was rippling. Draco was in there. He had to be.

Forgetting any of her magical skills, she threw off her cloak and skidded over the ice, pulling herself to a halt by the black water.

With one step, she fell through the ice as it splintered from the centre. Screaming suddenly, she tried to swim upwards yet the mark upon her right hand made it impossible to grip onto any surface ice. She turned in circles, searching for her wand before realising she had left it within her cloak. There was no sign of Malfoy for as far as she could see yet she dived further down to try and find him. She was sinking further and further into the dark depths when a shard of ice scratched across her palm and she let out a scream, her breath leaving her body.

Barely seconds later, Draco Malfoy appeared in the same place, brushing snow from his hair and looking frantically around.

"_Lumos." _He breathed, his whole body shivering in the cold. His heart sank to his stomach.

A black coat with red ribbons around the hem was crumpled by the bank. _She's gone in. _A strong swimmer himself, Draco aimed his wand at the ice to melt a larger hole before performing a Bubble Head charm. How long had she been in there? A few minutes? An hour?

The water wasn't the only thing that made him feel cold. The full moon's reflection was blocked by a hooded figure. A skeletal hand reached through the air, edging slowly closer to the forest pool. He hadn't realised as he dived in.

_This is all Draco's fault. I bet he planned this and everything else that's been happening. _Hermione wavered between consciousness as she was enveloped by the same chilling feeling, but she wanted it to take her away from it all. _Everything. The Snatchers, the horcrux. This was all a trick to kill me. I doubt that was even a real horcrux... he was trying to kill me all along..._

"Granger!" Draco tried to shout, but the charm seemed to silence him.

A mass of dark hair was plastered across her face. He couldn't be too late, her eyes were flickering. The bubble around his mouth had prevented Hermione from hearing him but he knew no silly charm could get in the way. A few bubbles escaped her lips. She must still be alive. If she died it would be all his fault and he couldn't live with that. Clasping her arm tightly he darted to the surface only to realise it had strangely darkened, as though all the happiness had fled from the world. He pulled himself out of the water, still holding on strongly to Hermione. A Dementor swooped down out of nowhere, revealing one of his darkest memories.

_"You have disappointed me, Lucius. Your order was to leave the boy and yet you seem adamant to send your own son to kill him. Your wand has been useless just as you have been."_

_The scarlet eyes darted across Draco's father's face. Lucius was pleading, his white blonde hair shielding the fear in his eyes._

_"My lord, I-"_

_There was a flash of green light and his father lay there, on the floor of the Shrieking Shack. All the breath in Draco's lungs left him. His father, the one he looked up to most; he was dead._

Hermione's hand started to slip from his grasp. He couldn't let her go back again. He thought of her for an instant, when she had woken in Malfoy Manor with an awkward smile on her face.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" He shouted; a white light erupted out of his wand, slowly forming into a silver dragon, a blinding fire issuing from its mouth. The Dementor closest to him and the others that had crept into the forest flew backwards and disappeared back into the darkness.

He pulled Hermione onto the frosty grass. She couldn't die. Not like this. He had to explain. Thinking rapidly, he warmed her clothes with a spell and checked her pulse. After ten seconds he waited and listened until he felt a faint beat from her neck.

Draco hovered over her face, searching for a sign that she could breathe, and pressed his mouth over hers, praying she would show any other sign of life. Relief flooded him as he moved back and saw her chest begin to rise and fall properly. He pointed his wand to the sky, protecting both of them. She coughed up water until her eyes slowly closed again, her breathing regular. Out of utter exhaustion, he lay down beside her, shivering until he could shiver no longer.

* * *

Coughing and spluttering, Hermione sat up. It was dawn; the pale sunlight streamed between the trees upon her. Realising she was on a patch of dewy grass, she pulled herself onto her feet. The pain in her head was still there, but she couldn't tell where it had come from. Hermione turned. There he was. That stupid Slytherin who had ruined the past few years of her life.

She ran into the trees, angry but determined to get back home. _Ginny_. No, she couldn't go back. She left her there in Diagon Alley, which meant if she did go back she would have a lot of explaining to do.

_No. I don't want to wait for that idiot to wake up._

To her disappointment, Draco had woken up shortly after her. When he noticed Hermione wasn't there he thought she wouldn't have gone far in the state she was in, barely able to think straight. But he was at least grateful she could walk.

"_Homenum Revelio_." He sighed, as the spell glimmered further into the woods. "Granger, come back here."

She heard him and, knowing this was entirely stupid of her, walked back to the lakeside, arms crossed as she glared at him.

"There you are." He smiled, relieved. Hermione obviously took this to be a smirk.

She lunged at him, pushing him with far more might than Draco had expected from her and he fell, his back slamming against the ground painfully. Thinking fast, and wishing not to be attacked any further, he cast Protego around him. Hermione scowled at him; if looks could kill, Hermione would have murdered Draco there and then.

"What did I do-"

"DON'T DO THAT! OF COURSE YOU KNOW!" She yelled. She had all this anger in her waiting to burst out and she felt now would be the perfect moment.

"Granger, I-"

"Shut up!" She shouted. "This is all your fault. You've just been trying to confuse me and trick me. You make out you're all good and everything, well I don't believe it one little bit."

_She's gone mental. And I thought Granger was smart._

"You've hated me, Harry and Ron since we first met. Me, the Mudblood who always answered the questions right. Harry... Oh, don't tell me you weren't jealous of him! That's why you hated him!" Her voice became more furious with every word.

"Remember our second year? You called me Mudblood, always the jealous Slytherin that wanted attention. Third year, I know this was just to wind me up, you acted all- _Oh no a Hippogriff scratched me_- and you're lucky I didn't punch you any more than that about Buckbeak." She had pulled her cloak on forcefully, and ignored her shivers and shakes as she paced, glancing angrily at him. "Fourth year, that hex that made my teeth grow. Okay, I'll admit there was a plus side to me getting my teeth fixed - but that's besides the point. Fifth year, Umbridge and your little Inquisitorial Squad, getting rid of Dumbledore and flashing off that you could dock points."

"Granger, stop, I-" Draco frowned.

"No! You have no idea what I've been through! Sixth year, oh where do I begin!" She screamed. "You became a Death Eater, nearly tortured Harry, and caused Hogwarts to fall to ruins. And last year. Last year, you-"

"That's enough!" He roared, standing up to his full height. She looked at him, really looked at him. His face was full of remorse and hopelessness.

"Well. Now you know what I think." She breathed, her throat sore from the screaming. She continued to narrow her eyes at him, waiting for a response as she sat down, quietly.

"You're right."

"What?" The surprise in her voice shocked even herself.


	11. Return to Malfoy Manor

Draco dispersed the charm seperating them and stared her down with his glacier grey eyes, something that unnerved Hermione. He no longer held a mask over his face, and his despair was clear to see. She turned away, biting at her lip in guilt. She had definitely gone too far. Half of what she had said was surely just used to attack him. She felt his hand close over her wrist softly, yet still forcing her to look back at him.

"Yes, it's my fault for a lot of things and maybe it is mostly my fault that I was a git at Hogwarts but you can't blame that on me alone," He said, his words spoken sincerely. His grip on her arm tightened as his voice rose louder. "I told you. I said I hadn't been able to make any choices without something being at stake. If I hadn't have done half of the things I did then my family would be killed. And it made no difference whatsoever because my dad ended up dead and buried anyway!"

He let go of her instantly, his eyes grown wide. He backed away from her, running a hand through his ice-blond hair feverishly. He had never admitted it to himself; he had barely spoken of his father in such a blunt way. It only reinforced that he had very little family, his mother being the one person sane enough to turn away from the dark side at the last moment.

He leaned against a tree for support, ignoring the biting cold surrounding him. A small hand pressed on his shoulder, words soon following.

"I..." Hermione muttered quietly, surprised by his brutal honesty. "I underst-"

"No. You don't." He breathed, frustrated. He tried to shrug her hand off his shoulder until she spoke again even more softly.

"Draco..." She heard his breath hitch in his throat at the use of his name and his shoulder tensed. "I do. You have no idea how many people I've seen die during the war, close friends, some I'd even have called family."

"Your parents were safe though, weren't they?"

She sat down opposite him, and pulled her cloak off her shoulders, taking her wand from its pocket. She kicked herself mentally for the hassle she had gone through with and without her wand. It was with this very wand she had erased her parents' memories, for their own safety. If she had been in the same circumstances as Draco, she wondered how differently she would have acted. She would have done anything for her parents... her thoughts brought her back to her surroundings.

"You know, I used to come here with them when I was little." She told him quietly.

"Me too." Draco glanced in her direction with a reminiscent smile. "That's how I knew you were here. But that was ages ago when I was about eight. Before dad was a Death Eater again."

"You can't change what happened. The past is the past and just that.I shouldn't have taken it all out on you... but it's difficult to see how you've changed and I can't help being slightly prejudiced. Twice you've coincidentally tried to come to my rescue. Not that I'm ungrateful but wouldn't you think it was a bit suspicious? And by a person you've previously hated?"

"That's understandable. I didn't even realise it was you in Hogsmeade until I'd knocked out the first man. But now... I can't really explain it."

Draco straightened up and pushed back from the tree, wondering how to describe what had happened to him in Diagon Alley after bumping into her. He had been adamant to keep the horcrux locked up in a spare room until a plan had been made, so he knew it had no effect on what he saw. He remembered feeling dizzy and disorientated, and watching Hermione fall through the ice of this very lake. What surprised him was how he'd reacted afterwards, his mind and heart clawing at the hope that she hadn't drowned or been hurt. In retrospect, he realised it had nothing to do with her use in destroying the horcrux. He glanced away from her, shuddering at the memory of her unmoving body lying upon the bank.

"I think we've been set up."

"How do you mean?"

"I knew you were here." Draco saw the suspicion flash through her eyes again. Hermione narrowed her eyes, and he continued. "No, I didn't set you up, I promise. For a moment I couldn't think straight, and then I pictured you. Here. And... well it was true, wasn't it?"

"Harry used to have dreams like that too, but I would know if it had anything to do with a horcrux."

"I don't care about Potter." He snapped immediately, then gave an apologetic smile. "Listen, I'm positive it isn't the Horcrux. This is something other than the Dark Lord. It's like... someone else is part of all this. I mean, how did you have a vision? I know it was about me in there instead of you," He said pointing to the lake. "But why did that happen? You don't have any connection with the Dark Lord."

Draco could tell the cogs in Hermione's brain were beginning to work overtime. Someone who hated them both would want to get rid of them. _But who? _She wondered how many people knew Draco was no longer associating himself with Death Eaters or any such wizards.

"I know. But what can I do? Once we've got this Horcrux out of the way…maybe we could find out." She tugged at the cloak around her shoulders, desperate for more warmth. The only thing that mattered at that point was destroying the horcrux and if there were any problems along the way, she could deal with them as they came. "I think we need more time. There are only a few ways of destroying horcruxes and I hope I can find the best way quickly." "You can't go back, can you?"

She wondered, _It's the only option right now. The sooner I get this out of the way the better._

"No, not yet. Ginny knows something's up, and I couldn't lie to her. She knows I've met you recently. She'll tell Harry soon enough..." A thought struck her, and she quickly began frowning more deeply in worry. "I-I don't have anywhere to stay. My parents- "

"Stay at mine."

The words lingered in the air between them for a moment. Hermione knew it was the only safe choice in this circumstance, but she was surprised by how bluntly he had told her.

"Well," She contemplated, a blush rising to her cheeks slowly. "I guess so. Just for the time being... if or when Harry finds out your house is going to be the first they check, I'm sure of it."

"I'll see if there's any way I can stall that. "This might not be so simple. See, I don't have the horcrux with me but I still have the strange dreams and memory loss. And acting weird of course.

"Oh, you're always acting weird." Hermione joked with a smirk and she saw Draco grin as he held his arm out for her. She ignored the light feeling of he hand on his before they apparated.

Appearing in front of the Malfoy Manor gates, Hermione bit her lip, still unused to the house before her. It brought back so many bad memories she wondered if she would ever be able to overcome that fear of it happening all over again. Dobby had died there, as had countless others by Voldemort's hand no less. She had been tortured and close to death in the very same place, and yet now she was being invited back.

"Thank you for this. You didn't really have to-" She said, dropping her hand from his, ignoring the floaty feather-like feeling lingering in her chest.

"I know. But this means I can help you with the horcrux and sort this all out for good."

"What about my things though? My clothes and-" She started before Draco interrupted her again.

"I'll get them here. It might take a few days though if you're planning to make it go unnoticed."

"You always have an answer for everything don't you?" Hermione bit back with light humour, a smile playing at the corner of her lips. Draco let her into the hallway, away from the biting cold and pointed his wand in the direction of the dining room fireplace.

"I'll take that as a compliment." He replied with a smug grin. "Aren't you the one whose supposed to have an 'answer for everything'?"

He took off his and Hermione's cloaks and put them on the hatstand that was walking, or at least, hobbling by the front door.

"Do you want lunch? Breakfast?"

This caused Hermione's stomach to rumble.

"I'm starving. Can I help cook?"

Draco headed for the kitchen, and Hermione followed. He couldn't believe that she was willing to assist him with cooking. He wished he'd bought something better and more expensive to eat... maybe even caviar. Hermione settled for carbonara, which Draco didn't mind, but he found her muggle way of cooking too slow, and created two steaming bowls in several seconds.

Hermione rolled her eyes at him as she sat down to eat. Draco sat opposite her, and she noticed something.

"At least you've got better manners than Ron." She laughed, realising what was so different about Draco's behaviour.

"What do you expect from a Weasley?"

"Don't say that. He's still my friend."

"What happened exactly?" He kept his voice low, knowing it was a sensitive matter for Hermione to talk about. She looked a little hurt about his comment. "Not meaning to pry but I'm a Slytherin, it comes with the territory to be a little curious."

"It's my own fault really. We'd been arguing constantly and just when I thought things were fine again Ron told me about the breakout... I guess you know that there's a death eater on the loose."

"I heard about Rowle, yes. Is there another?"

"I don't know. There may be." She sighed with another bite of her lip and lay her fork down. "Anyway, I couldn't tell anyone about the possibility there may have been another horcrux so he tried to force me to tell him... I just couldn't trust him after all he'd done. The long or short of it is that Dumbledore entrusted me to find out if there were any more horcruxes."

"So here we are."

"I'm not using you for my own gain." Hermione stated, hoping what she had said didn't come across as though she was only doing this for 'some noble reason' as many wizards would say. "Not intentionally."

"It doesn't matter." He smiled sincerely. "In a way it's for the greater good isn't it? You're helping me, I'm helping you... if you catch my drift."

Hermione wondered how a Slytherin of all people would be willing to help her, but, prejudices aside, it was for good reason. Neither of them wanted the risk of Voldemort's return and were just as determined as the other to reach a common goal.

"Do you have a library here?" She asked after they had eaten.

"Yes, what for?" Draco vanished the plates from the table, and they heard a distinct clatter in the kitchen sink.

"I want to start researching about this Horcrux. From what you say, and from what I've seen this is unusual. Anyway, there's no time like the present."

"Down the hall to the left."

"Thanks... Draco."

She liked the sound of his name, the way it rolled off her tongue. _Typical Black family trait... constellations. _She smiled to herself, and walked out of the room, Draco's gaze still following her with intrigue.

* * *

Hermione yawned. She had been reading at least a dozen books already and not one, even if they were about dark magic, had anything in them about this case. She threw _Magicke through the Darke Ages _on the ever increasing pile on the floor and curled up in the armchair, slowly drifting off to sleep.

"Tell me! Tell me what else you took!" The piercing shriek of Bellatrix Lestrange rang through the air.

Hermione's eyes opened wide, glancing around her. She was lying upon the dark wooden floorboards of Malfoy Manor, scratches of bloody letters written upon her arm as she shook uncontrollably. Her eyesight focused on the woman before her; her ink-black hair flying behind her, emphasising the insanity shown on her face. A twisted smile lingered as she pointed her wand over Hermione repeatedly.

Hermione screamed, a long bloodcurdling scream that echoed off the walls. The curse clawed at her mind and her body, the feel of knives stabbing her back and limbs until she could feel no longer. She searched for the only face that would possibly show remorse. Draco Malfoy.

He was standing in the corner of the room, his mother holding him by the arm.

"I didn't- I never stole anything-" She breathed faintly, her eyes fluttering shut.

She blinked. Draco's face appeared in a flash with the same crazed expression he wore when he attacked her and disappeared just as quickly to be replaced with that of Bellatrix. Her wand was still aimed at her throat.

"I swear I will run you through with this knife unless you tell me how you got into my vault! It was that goblin, wasn't it?"

Another flash of green and pain shot through her body once more until she awoke in a cold sweat, still trembling with the memories that caused her such grief.


	12. Mixed Emotions

Whatever caused that dream was not normal, she knew, and she never wanted to see it again. There was no doubt there was a memory. Disgruntled, she warily turned her gaze away from Draco Malfoy who was walking slowly to her bedside.

"Shhh! Now drink this and come with me." Draco rushed, keeping his voice low. He held out a goblet of a deep aubergine purple liquid. "Quickly! It's-"

"Yes, I know what it is! So who do I turn into?" Hermione hesitated. She was in a warm comfy bed and had no idea how she had gotten there, wondering if Draco had changed her clothes. She blushed deeply at the thought, and hoped _that_ hadn't been the case.

"Georgina Bridgewater. Now, drink up and I'll explain later."

She swallowed it in one go; it had the taste of strong liquorice, vile and digusting on her tongue. She grimaced and drained the last drop.

"Get on with it!" Draco looked away, glancing towards the door as footsteps approached.

She felt herself grow an inch or two, her hair straightened and turned a dark violet shade. The robes she had grabbed from beside her she pulled on whilst examining her new hair colour. She wondered why she had to change her appearance, considering there wasn't any need in her opinion, and she asked Draco. "A Metamorphmagus, I expect? Now tell me, what's going-"

But a tall woman wearing black and silver robes strode in, her blonde, and slightly greying hair was twisted into a bun on the crown her head. Hermione felt her blood boil at the thought that Draco wanted to hide her from his mother, regardless of what would happen. Did he really value her as unworthy to his mother's eyes?

"Mum! Welcome back!" Draco exclaimed, a smile plastered onto his face, his eyes making gestures at Hermione to play along.

"I'm glad to be back. That journey back was awful." Narcissa let her hair tumble out of the bun, curling slightly around her high cheekbones.

"You must be Georgina then. Malfoy's told me all about you." She smiled. _What had Malfoy told her? Wha- I don't care, I hate him right now._

"Good morning, Mrs Malfoy." Hermione said politely. Even though Narcissa was the sister of the demented witch that tortured her, she felt some sort of unknown respect for her. She had been through so much, as had Draco through the war, and she felt she owed Narcissa that much to listen to her. And yet, a small nagging murmur in her mind told her that if Narcissa Malfoy knew who she really was, she would not really be so nice.

"Draco dear, can you take my things up? I would like to speak to Georgina in private." She said, before she turned without looking at her son's shocked face.

"So, Georgina, has Draco been good?" She said.

"Why- yes, yes he has." Hermione frowned, and tried to hide a laugh at the idea Narcissa still treated Draco like a little boy. "Why would that be a problem?"

"If my ears don't deceive me, apparently Draco messes girls around sometimes, which is not what I want."

"I- well-I-" Hermione stopped herself from blushing as badly as she would have, and passed off a cough. "No, he's nice."

"He seems to have a specific interest in you. You're very bright for your age, I hear."

"Why, thank you, Miss-"

"Please, call me Narcissa." She directed Hermione to the white leather sofa by the fireplace.

"Thank you, Narcissa, Draco has spoken highly of you too."

_Merlin, I'm stretching the truth a bit here, aren't I? And Malfoy? A player? I wouldn't expect very much better than that actually. _She clenched her fists together for a moment in frustration at him.

"I'm slightly worried - see this is why I came back early. Has Draco…well…been himself lately? When I left him he seemed a bit distracted…almost possessed in a way…"

Hermione smiled slightly at the thought of his mother thinking him possessed. _Oh if only she knew…_

"He's been fine. More happy than usual actually."

"I'm happy to hear that. Now, I'll be staying until Boxing Day. And, from what I can see, you have kept the house spotless." She smiled another one of her genuine smiles and stood up as Draco walked in.

"Dear, as I've told Georgina here, I'll be staying over Christmas then staying with Aunt Clarice for a while. She's having a tough time with her potions business."

She then strode to the door, giving Hermione a little wink.

"What was that about?" Draco asked, curiously.

"Nothing. It doesn't matter. Now explain."

"Okay." He checked the door and sat down. "Mum sent me an owl last night saying she'd be back early. She can't know you- of all people- are here. So for now you'll have to stay like this. You're Georgina Bridges, a pureblood, you were in the same year as me at Hogwarts and a Slytherin-"

"Fine. Then there's no other reason to talk to you." Hermione said before turning away, scowling and storming out the door.

_Girls. What's wrong with them?_

Hermione relived that dream for the next week, until Christmas Eve, and avoided Draco as much as she could. The one flaw of this facade was that every time she decided to eat lunch, at the precise same time, Draco would be in the kitchen. As with many other places of the house. Four times had she been in the library and Draco would try and find out what was keeping her away from him. Bored on Christmas Eve, for the first time in her life, she decided to go for a walk. The garden was full of crisp white snow, fresh from the day before. It wasn't as cold as Hermione expected so she skipped down the hedgerow trying to think clearly.

_How do I feel about Draco?_

_Do I hate him? I can't hate him. He's saved my life…twice._

_That just makes it sound cooler. It wasn't like that._

_But he cares about me._

_Does he really?_

The fresh air didn't help clear her mind but made her more confused. She kicked some of the snowflakes off of her shoes and sat down on one of the stone benches. The next thing she knew a snowball hit her back. She turned around to see Draco, the same stupid smirk he always used to have, especially for her.

"Please, I'm not in the mood." She snapped, and wrapped her arms around her body for warmth, and throwing away the thought that she would ever want to hug Draco for warmth. He threw another one that barely passed her shoulder.

"Touchy."

"Ha! Missed. You have a rubbish aim."

"And you have better, have you?"

Turning her frustration into the tightly packed snowball she made she flung it through the air and it landed straight onto Draco's head. "Told you so."

"You're not getting away with that!" He laughed, shaking the snow out of his hair and off his shoulders. "You okay?" He said, the smirk had gone and was replaced with the same sweet smile he gave her when she first came here.

"Perfect." She pulled a face. "I think I should tell you why I've been avoiding you-"

"That would be a start."

"It's just, I've been having the same dream, of that day last year when I was captured and brought here. It's only just happened and I've only just realised that... anyway, could you check the wards around my room?

"Probably. There are some jinxes that hide in the higher rooms. I've never really noticed many. Do you want me to fix it?"

"Yes, but…it's more than that. I don't want to have that thought in my head. You're not a bad man Draco, you've just made a lot of wrong choices and I want to forgive you for them." She wiped the tears that fled from her eyes and glistened on her cheeks. "Dobby died on that day and I really want to blame you for it."

"What? Dobby, our old house elf?"

She nodded.

"That was Aunt Bella- not me- I…"

"I know, but this goes against everything I've done for SPEW." She mumbled almost to herself, and then sighed at Draco as he frowned in confusion. "The Society for the Protection of Elfin Welfare. It's to help set house-elves free or at least give them better rights. Honestly, haven't you heard?"

"You're really dedicated to your work, aren't you?"

She looked puzzled, wondering if he was teasing her or was genuinely complimenting her. Pulling her scarf around her neck, she bit her lip.

"I meant that in a good way. You're really smart for some Muggle-born." He placed his hand on hers. She tore hers away furiously. _Merlin, I've gone and made it worse._

"Some Muggle? How am I just _some Muggle-born?" _Hermione shouted, wiping her hand as if he had a contagious disease and stomped across the blanket of snow, picking up a handful as she hurried.

"I didn't mean it like that! I-" A snowball hit him again in the face. "Oi! Stop it!"

"See who's touchy now!"

"Ooft! Fine, a truce! A truce!"

"Oh no, you started that. I'm going to get you back!" She scurried around to gather a tightly-packed snowball and jumped to her feet. Face to face with Draco Malfoy.

And he pressed his lips against hers, the chilling cold of the snow being replaced by a satisfied warmth within him. She melted, like the snow around her soon would, in into his kiss. It was slow, sweet and harmless, purely something that may make Hermione smile. He stood there, momentarily dazed, looking at her so closely, her eyelashes - although technically not her own - glued together with damp snow and tears. Crystal clear tears.


	13. Not So Merry Christmas?

Hermione woke up on Christmas morning with a huge smile on her face. Even though she wasn't expecting any presents herself she loved seeing everyone's faces when they opened theirs.

xxx

Draco woke up with a grin on his face. He couldn't wait to see all the extravagant presents he had. The only other thought in his mind was Hermione's presents.

After rushing downstairs to find a huge pile of presents wrapped in green and silver, Draco saw Hermione, also smiling.

"Merry Christmas." She said, still smiling but more calmly.

"Merry Christmas to you too." Draco said catching a glance at her before dragging a huge present across the floor.

Draco had gotten a brand new pair of black and emerald dress robes (which he thought were a bit of a let down), several books on potions and wizard genealogy, a Firebolt Deluxe, a gigantic box of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes form Blaise Zabini (a note attached saying "Look, I know you hate the guys but this stuff is great!") and a signed photo of the Holyhead Harpies.

"I didn't know you liked them!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Even though they're girls, it doesn't mean they're terrible."

"Wow, this should go down in history. A Malfoy saying girls are good at something."

"Are you a fan then?" He asked, throwing a cushion at her.

"I'm not a huge fan of Quidditch but when it comes to the Holyhead Harpies, they're brilliant. Ginny's been offered a place there. I think she might go for it."

"Really? Oh, then I don't like them anymore."

"Give over! Just because you're jealous that Ginny can actually beat you as Seeker."

He smiled. Her hair was the same beautiful brown it was before. Brown? He panicked.

"Granger! How much Polyjuice Potion is there left?"

"Oh damn it, I forgot!"

"Wow, Granger forgetting something. There's a first time for everything. No worries, I'll get some before my mother's back."

"Thank you, Draco."

He smiled more when she said his name. If she'd said it at any other time he would have been annoyed but today was Christmas and nothing could spoil it. Hermione sighed.

"A problem?"

"No. I just miss _them_." By_ "them"_ she meant Harry, Ron and the others.

"I think I know something that can fix that."

"Really?" She looked into his face with surprise. Standing up Draco took her up to the highest floor of the house, where a large fireplace stood.

"Might I ask what this is for?" Hermione said, slightly confused.

"Floo Network. You're very slow today aren't you? It's limited, because I'm guessing Potter's fireplace isn't working properly. This one should connect to their house."

"Malfoy! Really, you did this for me?" She smiled and a tear rolled down her face.

"Look, don't cry about it, just try it out. I'll see you later." Draco said, and he left the room.

Taking a handful of Floo Powder from the mantelpiece, she then looked through the emerald flames, seeing only herself for a few moments until she gasped. The supposed reflection had transformed into Harry and Ginny. She understood what Draco said about the faulty network as the image blurred slightly, and she wasn't positioned directly in front of the two.

They were on a couch, from what she could see, Ginny resting her head on Harry's shoulder as she comforted her. A red and gold package was on her lap and her voice came out in small sobs.

"But-but- what could have hap- happened to her? She just went like that. Promise me she'll be alright."

"Ginny, I promise you. Hermione's a smart girl; she wouldn't want to get into trouble on purpose."

"But what if it's something I've done? No, it's all my fault, I asked her-"

Ginny looked deep into Harry's eyes for a few moments.

"Asked her what?"

Ginny paused. Harry looked at her with a worried face. Hermione knew what the answer would be before it was spoken.

"Malfoy. The night Hermione nearly overdrank she was speaking in her sleep. It was about him. And I asked her what it was about-"

But Harry had already jumped up, angry.

"Malfoy! This is what it's about! How could Hermione be so-so-"

"Stupid? No, listen to me-"

"Look, I bet she's there right now! And I can't just sit here doing nothing!"

"Harry! Shut up!"

Harry turned. Never had Ginny been so upset and angry at the same time to tell Harry to shut up like was one of those things she could never picture happening. Like living with a former Death Eater, for instance.

"Listen. Hermione is obviously alive and well or she wouldn't have sent this. Now- don't pull that face- remember that night when Hermione wasn't here. She was at Malfoy Manor. Malfoy saved her from Snatchers-"

"Why the hell were there Snatchers in Hogsmeade then?" Harry retorted.

"Look, before I scream my head off, which I know you particularly hate, I don't know if Hermione's been Confunded or not but she said he'd changed."

"Yeah, but Malfoy can practically fool anyone. Even without a Confundus charm."

Ginny looked at him. She wore an expression Hermione had never seen her use before.

"Okay, I'm not definite on whether she's gone to the Malfoys or not. But it's a possibility. Anyway, it's Christmas."

"Fine. But I want to postpone the wedding."

"What!"

Hermione hadn't expected this at all. She could feel all the blame falling upon her, weighing her down as she sunk to the floor. Sobbing at the thought that even if they did find her, it would be difficult to tell them why.

"Granger. What's wrong?"

She turned her head slightly at Draco's voice.

"You! That's what." She couldn't blame herself. If he hadn't become a Death Eater she wouldn't even be in this mess.

"Look. Whatever I've _supposedly _done, drop it. Listen-"

"No. No, I'm leaving. I've been through enough of this. Stuff the Horcrux. I don't bloody care if you kill yourself!"

"Granger! Don't please-"

"Don't plead with me Malfoy! You're the one that's got me stuck here. And if you have the decency to let me go quietly, then I will."

"No."

She was just about to turn the door handle when he said it.

"What do you mean _no_!"

"Well, normally it's the opposite of yes-" Draco started smirking at the idea she thought it was all his fault.

"Don't be all sarcastic with me! Now let me out of this door." She hammered at the door.

"Look, be reasonable. I don't want you here any more than you do. But this is important-"

"Oh stop it! Because of you, Harry and Ginny are probably going to break up if they can't find me. I'm going to make it easier for them."

"Granger, look out!"

A green streak of light soared out of the door that Hermione had managed to just prise open. It missed her by a bare inch. A tall woman with blond curls had just fired her wand.

Before Hermione could move, Draco had grabbed her wrist tightly and turned on the spot.

**Thanks for all the reviews! Soz I haven't added these notes. What do you think of it so far? Again sorry for these confusing feelings that Hermione and Draco. Where will they end up? Give any predictions in your reviews!**


	14. The Zabini Household

"Get off me!" Hermione shouted after the brief suffocation from Side-Along Apparition. Furious, and slightly frightened, she backed away from him as quickly as she could. The disgusted, distraught expression on her face was one that Draco could not not smirk at, which made her rage grow even further.

"Granger, look, I couldn't just let you go like that. Did you see that look on my mother's face? I swear on my-"

"Oh, these are all just words!" She wanted to yell back in his face, but she was still out of breath. "How dare you say that!"

They had wound up in a garden of some sort full of rose bushes and flowersthe pinkest of which had the same colouring as Hermione's recovering complexion. The sun was blurred against clouds that passed overhead. Strangely, no snow had fallen, for a chilly winter's day.

"You don't think I've been through what you have? Being locked up for weeks on end without knowing what could happen?" Draco tried to say calmly but failed as his voice became louder. He balled his hands into fists by his side.

Hermione didn't want to look at him, or admit it was her fault for that matter. She just wanted to go home. _But where is home now?_

"Oh really? How would you feel being frowned upon since you were eleven by almost every pureblood supremacist you met? Oh, sorry, this little Death Eater here wouldn't understand."

She let all her emotion out as she sat down against a hedge, several more tears streaking down her pink cheeks. Draco was not entirely sure what to do. He had expected, at first, as was stereotypical of a stubborn witch like Hermione to hit him or curse him. This was to much for him to bear.

"What do you want from me?" He said in a frustrated tone, making her look up.

"I want all this to end."

"I know a curse but I'd never dare use it on you." He sat beside her, constantly unsure whether or not he should comfort her.

"But you tried to. Once. At the battle. Yet you're such a coward, you couldn't even use it on Dumbledore."

Draco couldn't understand what was going through his or her head right now. He wanted to be angry, a small nagging feeling of fury at least, but it wouldn't come. He realised Hermione had to sort this out once and for all. And it was all his fault. Not wanting to make her upset again, he sat down next to her, but Hermione shifted a few inches away from him.

A sudden thought made Hermione blink. Dumbledore. He would know what to do. She made a sudden swift movement towards her wand before Draco grabbed her wrist again. She turned her wrist and grabbed his forearm. Draco gasped in pain and flinched back, glancing at her with fear in his cold silver eyes.

"What did I-"

"The Dark Mark?" Draco snapped.

"Didn't you try to get rid of it?" She gently moved her arm away from his, as if it was contagious. "I thought..."

"I tried."

Hermione tried to see Draco's face properly, but he had hidden it under the shadow of the tree overhead.

"Let me see."

"No, you won't like it."

Against what he said, he slid back his shirt sleeve and there on his arm was the Dark Mark. It was deeply scarred with pink slashes, as if from a Sectumsempra jinx. Draco was right, Hermione didn't like it at all. She tried to speak without letting her disgust show in her voice.

"This wasn't you, was it?"

"No. My father. See, it's just as bad for me as it is for you. I couldn't change from believing all this stuff about blood status. Whenever I did something wrong he'd use it on me."

Hermione gasped. He wasn't what she'd said or thought at all. He was broken. She felt utterly repulsed at the thought that Lucius had used Sectumsempra on his own son, and yet stunned because she'd never seen the Dark Mark properly before.

"That's just disgusting. How could he?"

"That's who he was. He's never been any different."

He anxiously smiled at her for a moment and then looked around suspiciously. He sighed and held his other arm out to help Hermione off the ground.

"We're at Zabini's. Somewhere in the south of France."

"You mean Blaise lives here?"

"No, not just here, he's got another house in the Yorkshire moors."

"Wow, you Slytherins never fail to amaze me." Hermione replied sarcastically. She looked up at the house properly to see large stained glass windows depicting dragons and famous wizards. She had to admit she was impressed.

"I used to come here during the summer holidays if I had any major arguments with my parents, so this is like a second home to me."

Draco was about to walk to the door when he stupidly realised that Hermione couldn't go in the way she was.

"Hello? Me, I can't go in looking like this. He'll recognise me! And before you say it, I am not having a single drop of any more Polyjuice potion. It's vile."

"Thank you for stating the obvious. Look, you're probably better than me at disguises after the whole of last year. You work it out for yourself, for once."

Finding Draco was being rather rude, but not wanting to retort, Hermione started to cast some advanced difficult spells upon her hair. Tired of dark colours she went for a copper red shade. She knew this would annoy Draco because she'd look like a Weasley. She also tried several more charms upon her clothes so the only think recognisable were her eyes and pink beestung lips. She smiled as Draco had the decency to leave her be while she did these spells.

"You did the hair just to frustrate me, didn't you?" Draco said, reappearing behind a tall flowered hedge.

"Like it?" She laughed.

They headed up to the cream front door. Hermione tried to think over good names for when she met Zabini.

"I'll get it! Merlin, never get peace around here- oh, hi Drake!"

Blaise Zabini, much taller and happier than they'd both seen him for a while, was wearing an Appleby Arrows shirt and jeans, and was momentarily surprised to see the two of them on his doorstep... on Christmas Day, of all days.

"Blaise, you don't mind if I stay for today do you? It's just-"

"-the usual, I get it. Oh, no, I'm so glad you're here actually. It's a nightmare with the folks right now."

He then saw Hermione behind him and stared at her before the next few awkward seconds passed; she introduced herself.

"Hi, you must be a friend of Draco's I guess." He smiled, in a typical Slytherin manner.

"Distant cousin. Hello, I'm Rosa... Malfoy. Draco's told me about you."

"Good, I hope?" Blaise took her coat, giving a quick glance at Draco as he said this. "Come in. My family would love to meet you."

He led Draco and Hermione through the long hallway to the large sitting room, where there were several chaise lounges around a huge Christmas tree with a miniature Santa flying around on a broomstick. Around ten people were sitting there with green and silver paper strewn across the fine carpet.

"Oh, there will be room for all of us. May I welcome you to my family. This is my mother and step-father. Mum, Dad, meet Rosa. She's Draco's cousin."

The people in the room were extremely welcoming and friendly. From young to old, they were all happy to see them. Hermione began talking with the small children who were somehow transfixed by her red hair; meanwhile, Blaise led Draco aside and started talking.

"You never told me about Rosie?"

"It's... Rosa. Didn't I? Hmm, I take it you like her then?" Draco made no inclination that there was anything going on between them.

"What are you talking about, she's gorgeous! I mean, she's not with anyone at the moment, is she?"

Draco had a sudden pang of jealousy which quickly passed, due to his ignorance towards it. Of course, it wouldn't hurt if Hermione got to know his friends better. But what was she to him? _A friend? Or more?_

"No, 'course not. Just go easy on her though, she's been in some tough relationships."

_If you could count ours. Well, at least he won't be all over her too quickly._


	15. I Hate Heights

Several of Blaise's relatives left soon after lunch. After Hermione said farewell she turned back to the sitting room.

"Draco!" She grinned.

"What is it this time?"

Draco did not mean to snap at her, but was too overwhelmed by the events that had taken place in such a short space of time. He didn't believe that his mother, despite everything, would still be so prejudiced against muggles and muggle-borns alike. He realised how different he really was from her...

"Oh, well I just wanted to say I'm sorry and that I know one way to get rid of-" She started and then mouthed the word _Horcrux _as Blaise walked in. He smiled and held her fingers subtly. She didn't move away; she didn't really want to. Instead she smiled and held Blaise's hand too.

xxx

Trust Blaise to never listen. Oh Merlin, I'm jealous. No, I'm not, why would I be jealous of my best friend and Granger. I don't have serious feelings for her, do I?

Draco, trying to ignore the fact that Hermione and Blaise hadn't noticed him for several moments, he headed to the Zabini's broom shed, where there was Malfoy's Firebolt Deluxe.

He had to admit, he was a brilliant wizard. To be able to pull of Disillusionment and Summoning charms along with several other complicated spells; he was impressed. Having done this twice, he thought Hermione would have asked how he'd brought all their things so quickly.

He grabbed it and headed out to the field he and Blaise used to practise Quidditch. He didn't really mind not having Blaise to see how great he was as a Seeker, because it was a clear cloudless sky under the protective charm of the Zabinis' house. He only realised what a perfect afternoon it was until he was in the field.

_If only Granger wasn't here I'd have had a great Christmas, just me and mum. _He sat and thought for a while, his arms resting on his knees. _Is this my fault? Is it my fault no one can trust me?_

xxx

"So, Rosie, are you a good flyer?"

"No, I'm terrible."

"Come on. Look, I'll help you."

Hermione was getting seriously tired now. Blaise had been talking and flirting for the past few hours, it seemed, and now he wanted her to fly on a broomstick with him. _Merlin__, no. I hate heights. _Somehow she let herself become drawn towards a broomstick. Blaise sat closely behind her on it. She gasped before it shot into the air. And then she screamed until her throat was sore.

"Blaise, let me down now!"

"Aw, come on! Look, I won't let you fall."

"Seriously!"

Instead they swooped high and low, reaching the highest Hermione had ever been before. She felt dizzy, but she liked how Blaise was resting his head on her shoulder.

_Hermione, stop being so paranoid, he's not as bad as Malfoy._

_But since when has Draco ever made me almost scream for my life?_

_Look, Blaise only wants a nice broomstick ride with you._

_Knowing Slytherins, it's probably not the first thing on his mind right now._

She relaxed a bit and felt Blaise's arm around her as he guided the broomstick around a giant field. Her breathing slowing down a bit, she took in how beautiful a day it was. Blaise held her hand over the broomstick which made her turn to look at him.

Before she knew it, he had leant in, kissing her fiercely. _What the hell? Who does he think I am?_

From shock, she pushed him back and tried to turn around. And then she fell.

Blaise tried to grab her hand, but Hermione had screamed and completely lost sense of where she was. She felt the air zoom past her as she plunged through the sky. She closed her eyes tightly and tried to think, groping for her wand in her pocket and casting Levicorpus. She froze, suspended in mid air. The spell failed. _There is no way Zabini could catch me. Oh no, Merlin save me!_

xxx

Draco twisted round. A scream? _Who was that? I'm sure I've-_

Seeing a figure fall from the sky, he swung onto his broom and tore through the air towards the person falling. Barely feet off the ground, he caught her and swung onto the grass below with a sickening thud. _Ouch._

xxx

_Why am I alive? _Hermione opened her eyes to realise that she was lying on top of a smug Draco Malfoy. She laughed and that set him off as she put her head back down onto his chest.

"I'm always the damsel in distress here, aren't I?"

"Yes, yes you are."

They lay there a bit longer before they saw Blaise flying rapidly towards the ground. Hermione knelt up and let Draco help her up.

"Look, I am so sorry, I didn't think-" A shaken Blaise apologized.

"Rightly so. I told you I didn't like flying."

Draco stood there, waiting for some sort of huge reconcilitation between them, but was secretly pleased they weren't head over heels for each other so quickly. Hermione strode off towards the house again, limping a bit from the fall, but making it obvious she didn't want Zabini's help.

Draco looked after her, a small smirk spreading on his mouth. _She's so stubborn. _He then turned to Blaise.

"Didn't I tell you?" He said cautiously.

"Sorry! But just look at her, I mean who could say no to that-"

He pushed Blaise's shoulder, narrowing his eyes at him. "Look, just listen and stop messing around with her."

"Fine then."

They walked back to the house and started talking randomly about Quidditch, as if what had just happened, never did.

xxx

Over the next few days, Blaise only talked politely with Hermione, in an awkward way, so Hermione didn't really understand what his problem was. _God, seriously he's almost as bad as Ron._

She had a bandage around her ankle, which was going to be taken off in a few days, so she tried to show that it didn't hurt at all. But whenever she sat down in a room alone, she'd swear, with some very choice words, and deliberately attempt not to limp on it.

However, Draco couldn't help revealing a smug look on his face whenever Hermione sat down for meals and grimaced. He had tried to think of ways to make Hermione talk, because he really wanted to know about the Horcrux. Every time she passed him in the house or garden, she tried to avoid his eyes, also hiding the small smile on her lips and the redness of her cheeks.

Draco loved the Zabini's house; it was much brighter and a far happier place than Malfoy Manor. He also loved how Hermione would offer to make meals and they were always delicious. _She's a great cook. Then again she's brilliant at everything. _At one point Draco found himself stunned by his own thoughts._ Oh my god! Am I admiring her?_

So one surprisingly warm day, the day before New Year's Eve, he asked her to a restaurant.

"Hermione, would you like to have dinner with me tonight?" He asked out of the blue, knowing the reply all too soon was positive.

**Like it? Please review!**

**xxxGood Luckxxx**


	16. Dinner at Les Balais

Hermione had been scanning over the Daily Prophet, and looked up suddenly when he asked her.

"Yes. I suppose we'll have to get this _Horcrux _thing out of the way sooner or later."

"Actually, I-"

"By the way, where were you yesterday?" She cut across him.

"What?"

Draco stopped, so as to not dig himself in to an even deeper hole than he already was in. _I didn't go anywhere yesterday. Only Quidditch with Blaise…_ Instead he left her there at the breakfast table with a lukewarm cup of coffee. _Coffee, disgusting Muggle stuff. _He smiled to himself as he left the room.

He saw Blaise on the way to his guest room - which had his name engraved in the door- when he stopped him.

"Look, Draco, can you think of any way for Felicity to forgive me?"

"Sorry, no. She seems pretty mad at the moment." He replied firmly, just about to carry on upstairs.

"She hates me. Merlin, this is all my fault."

Draco tried to hold back the smile forming on his lips. _It is his fault! No wonder Hermione hates him!_

"Blaise, mate, don't bother. She's not worth it, honestly. There're plenty other girls out there. _Even if you have had them all." _He added, grinning widely.

"Says the one who's been with practically every single girl I know in Slytherin!"

He hit Draco playfully on the back of the head. A sharp pain went through Draco's head.

"Oi!" Draco shouted out as Blaise had hit him in the same place where he had fallen onto the ground.

"Sorry! You deserved it!"

By the time they had stopped flicking each other around the head, Hermione couldn't be bothered trying to stop them. She just sipped the last of her coffee and kept reading. _Stupid boys._

xxx

_Aargh! What should I wear!_

Hermione looked through her bags trying to find something for the night ahead. _Nothing slutty, he's had that enough from Pansy. _Fishing through her jeans and skirts she found her favourite purple chiffon top. _Should I wear something green? No! Of course not! What would he think?_

She kept looking around, wondering where all her clothes, in speculation, had gotten to. _If only Ginny was here, she'd be able to find everything. _Hermione didn't really consider herself completely into fashion. Yes, she had to admit she had pretty good taste. The only problem was this going around in her head: _What should I wear!_

xxx

Draco felt a strange aura around him, as if there was something he couldn't quite remember. He passed it off as not having enough sleep and waited for Hermione. He'd reminded her it wasn't anywhere particularly posh; _but then again,_ _girls always do take too long getting ready._

Hermione walked down the stairs in an emerald green silk dress. It hugged her figure and even though she knew she didn't want to wear a lot of green, she loved it. Draco turned to look at her and stared awestruck for a while.

"Lovely colour," Draco said, smiling at the fact she was wearing Slytherin colours. "Green suits-"

"Look, let's just get this over with, okay?" She blushed, turning pink.

Taking the remark as a blow, Draco didn't want to talk with her all the way to the restaurant.

He looked up when Hermione saw their transport.

"A limo?" She exclaimed, looking surprised. "I thought you said we weren't going anywhere really posh?"

"So? Doesn't mean I can't spend my money." He grinned and they sidled into the limo.

At Les Balais, Draco hadn't been very clear. It was a grand restaurant in the wizarding town nearby. Ice statues of angels that seemed like they would never melt were by the entrance and it was like a ballroom inside, with chandeliers and velvet hung from the windows.

"_Malfoy_ _r__é__serves pour deux_?" Draco asked a waitress standing just outside the door, with a hint of a French accent.

"_Parlez-vous francais_?" Hermione pointed out blatantly.

"Of course, I'm fluent in French, Spanish, Portuguese, German, I know some Latin too… erm… can't think of anything else at the moment. You?" Draco laughed, holding Hermione's chair out for her.

_Wow, Draco is a real gentleman. _Hermione couldn't keep a grin off her face.

"French, mostly. I used to be taught it when I was younger." She smiled back to him, as he asked a waiter over. Draco continued to look at Hermione over his menu, barely noticing what was even on it.

"So you've been to France before?"

"Summer holidays. We had a holiday home in the Alps, and I've been to Bordeaux almost every year."

"I'm impressed. Wouldn't have expected you to be learned in languages."

"And what are you implying by that?" She looked into Draco's silvery eyes before looking down at the menu again.

"Nothing. I just didn't think you knew a lot of languages." He smiled sheepishly over the table.

"Anyway, I'm sorry about Blaise."

Draco hadn't expected her to say anything about that and almost choked on his red wine. Passing it as a cough, he looked up again.

"What about it?"

"Just, I feel a bit mean for not giving him a second chance. I mean, he was just being nice-"

"Listen, he's just messing around with you. It's totally normal. As you would say, or think, Typical Slytherin."

"How do you know I think that? Oh, obviously…Legilimens. Can't you stop doing that by the way?"

"What? Getting into your thoughts?" He smirked.

Hermione blushed and looked into her lap. She had indeed thought about him a lot over the last few days.

"That's besides the point…I don't suppose you know what day it will be in one week?"

"A week? Back to Hogwarts, am I right?" He wondered.

"See, I helped out in Transfiguration. First and second years. But what can I do now? I want to go back but I know I can't." She sighed and stared out of the window.

"I'm sorry. You know, there is one reason why you could go back to Hogwarts?" He whispered after an awkward silence.

"You've been reading my mind again, haven't you? Look, the sword of Gryffindor and the basilisk fangs are still at Hogwarts. But I can't go because I'm supposed to be missing and you can't because…well, the obvious." She told him, before a waiter came over with their food.

"Hmm, not as good as your food. But still delicious." Draco winked over his plate.

Hermione continued smiling to herself all the way through the starter, which was some strange sort of salad. She liked it, even though it was a bit sweet.

"What do we need basilisk fangs for though?" He said, after a mouthful of salad.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you…look, after dinner can we go somewhere quieter? I keep thinking there's someone watching us."

"Well of course they are. I'm a celebrity over here."

"Hmm, I doubt that." Hermione murmured to herself, noticing that the salad had quickly disappeared from her plate.

They waited for the main course of salmon, and started to talk about jobs.

"So what do you plan on doing?"

"What do you mean? Oh, a job. I don't really know. Maybe set up my own business. Not sure yet."

"Oh, that's actually a good idea. What about the Ministry?"

"Of course, why not go run into some Aurors and get locked up in Azkaban without a trial?" Draco frowned, putting his fork down hard on the table.

"Oh sorry. God, I'm stupid-"

"Yes you are." He still didn't look her in the face.

"Hey! Why should I-"

But Hermione stopped as a girl with long dirty blonde hair had flounced in, radish earrings dangling from each ear.


	17. Back at Home

Hermione was thinking quickly. _What is Luna doing here? Is Ron here too? Do they know I'm here? _She didn't even notice that Draco was trying to figure out what she was freaking out about. _A plan. I need a plan._

"Draco, quick, Animagus, now!" She whispered, it took a while for Draco to understand what on earth she was talking about. Following her cautious gaze, he saw Luna out of the corner of his eye.

"What the hell is she doing here?"

"Get on with it! I'll explain later." She stood up and dropped her bag on the floor quietly. _Thank God we're in a darker corner._ Draco subtly transformed behind a curtain and slinked to her bag as his ferret form, noticing the smell of lemon drops.

Hermione needed somewhere to think clearly. She was relieved she was standing out of view of the door and crept towards an open door nearby, a staff locker room. Once she was in she sighed deeply and slid down the side of the wall.

"I can't keep hiding like this any more."

Draco, on hearing this from the depths of Hermione's purse, fell out and transfigured, spinning into a heap on the floor.

"You want to go back, don't you?" He asked, putting his hand on her shoulder, which sent a tingling sensation down her spine.

It wasn't really a question, more of a definite statement to Hermione. She nodded.

"Fine then, you have a plan? Or are we going to make it up as we go along?"

"I have a plan. But first, do y-you know much about the Imperius Curse?"

xxx

_Right then, time to get moving._ Hermione strode back into the restaurant heading for Luna, with Ron at her side. Her heart almost jumped into her throat at the thought of missing them so much. Her hair slightly damp and frizzy, along with having swallowed half of a Fainting Fancy, she was sure she'd pass off as being a madwoman.

"R-Ron?" She gasped, hoping she looked convincing.

And by that time, Ron had caught her in his arms, calling her name as she fell, as planned, a flicker of a smile on her lips.

xxx

People were hushing and crowding around her. The unmistakable red hair of Ginny Weasley's was draped across her shoulder, whilst holding a damp towel to Hermione's forehead.

"She's waking. Ron, shut up!" Ginny tried to whisper softly, before Ron knocked over a potion bottle that smashed onto the floor.

"Ginny? Oh, thank God you're here," She pulled herself up onto her pillow, pretending to cough. "Where is here?"

"I think there's something wrong with her memory. Luna, can you try and find something to reverse it?" She muttered to her eccentric yet worried friend.

Speaking directly to Hermione, she explained that she was back at Godric's Hollow, where Harry and Ginny were living, and that she had collapsed. This, Hermione already knew, but she was so glad to hear her friends' voices again.

"No, no it's okay. I think I can remember some things. I-I remember disapparating from Diagon Alley, and then I-I think someone might have cursed me. The only thing is, I don't know who, where or when." She looked into Harry's green eyes, as he sat at the end of her bed, listening with an anxious look on his face.

"You've been missing for over two weeks. Are you sure you don't remember anything, anything at all?" He persisted, his eyes full of relief, mixed with a constant worrying feeling.

"No, I'm sorry, except sending you something. But has anything happened while I was gone?"

Harry and Ginny turned their heads to look at each other, and then Ginny told her, "We were so worried when you were missing, we were arguing all the time, and we started coming up with these random theories that someone had kidnapped you. And we called off the wedding until you came back."

Although Hermione had heard this before, tears started forming in her eyes and she cried softly at the nagging thought that it was her fault. Ron hugged her shoulder, which made her keep crying, because if this had not happened, they would still be together. But she didn't love him, not as anything more than a friend, not when he would always make a mess when he ate.

She stopped suddenly and gave them a small smile as they comforted her.

"You might want to read this too. We thought-" Harry started, handing Hermione a copy of the Quibbler.

"-well, Ginny said that Malfoy could have done-"

But Hermione was far ahead of him, reading the small article about Malfoy Manor.

Malfoy Manor Raid

_**After the Ministry's previous attempts at trying to find missing witch, Hermione Granger, a source, best friend and hopeful Holyhead Harpy, Ginny Weasley believes that Miss Granger may have been taken to Malfoy Manor after her disappearance. On raiding the mansion, Aurors have not discovered anything significant, apart from a completely empty room belonging to Draco Malfoy, a former Death Eater that has not been seen since the Battle, and a guest room that contains several possessions which will need to be examined forthwith.**_

Hermione hid her gasp as she finished the paragraph. Harry, however, noticed what little colour there was in Hermione's face. He frowned, wondering if Hermione was keeping something from them. After telling Ron, Ginny and Luna to give her some rest, Harry left the room.

Hermione rubbed her sore eyes, trying to keep her breathing at a normal rate. She wrapped her arms around her knees and rested her head on them.

xxx

Draco, having sneaked into Hermione's bedside drawer scampered onto the duvet, standing like a meerkat he leaned his head to one side, striving to understand Hermione's pain.

He transformed, sitting by Hermione's side. When she looked up she smiled and rested her head on Draco's shoulder where she shook, trying to keep her sobs away.

He liked how her head fit into his neck, her wild chocolate curls spiralling down her back. He couldn't believe they had hated each other for almost seven years and now he was sitting here, with her head on his shoulder. It would have seemed impossible that this could ever happen. And yet he still couldn't understand his full feelings for her.

"I thought you'd be happy you were back home?" He whispered into her ear.

"Me too. I mean, I'm happy that I'm back around Harry, Ron, Ginny and Luna, of course. I-I just wish I didn't have to lie all the time. And we're going to be found out if they discover that those "possessions" are mine."

"What possessions?" He asked, as Hermione brought out the magazine by her pillow.

After reading it through, he sighed and rested his hands over hers.

xxx

Hermione didn't want to look into those tantalizing silver eyes again. It was too painful. It wasn't even herself she wanted to worry and cry about, it was Draco. _He should be in a worse state than I am right now._ However, he was usually master at lying, so even if he was in a terrible state of mind, he wouldn't show it in front of Hermione at that point in time.

**I hope to get at least 55 reviews by the time I put my next chapter. Hope you like it!**


	18. Legilimens' Game

"I promise we'll get through this." Draco spoke quietly to Hermione.

"But can you keep it?" She turned to look at him, but he had turned into his ferrety self and hid in the bedside table again.

"Hi Luna. Don't bother with the potion, I'm fine now."

"Are you sure, Hermione? When I saw you last night, I thought too many Wrackspurts had got to you. It's known to happen, that's why I used to fall asleep in Divination sometimes." Her eccentric friend told her.

Hermione smiled, _Surely, it was worth coming back just for Luna's stories._ Luna was wearing orange; to be honest, Hermione was almost blinded by the colour when she first walked in. She didn't really notice, until then, that she really had missed them all too much.

"Hmm, maybe."

"Are you going to see the fireworks tonight? George Weasley has loads of them in the back garden."

"It's New Year's Eve?" Hermione asked, staring out the window, where there was a huge pile of brightly coloured boxes wobbling precariously high.

"Of course, Hermione. Watch out for the Nargles."

And with that, Luna skipped out of the room, her blonde hair dancing behind her.

_Well, she's cheered me up a bit._ Hermione then realised she was starving, and Draco probably was too.

xxx

Hermione kept talking to Draco when there was no one around, making sure there was a _Muffliato _charm around her. Even when Draco was a ferret, he listened to her intently.

"Hermione? Are you alright?" Harry asked at noon, carrying a tray through the door.

"I'm fine. Just a bit of a headache right now. Luna thinks that it's Wrackspurts."

He handed her a steaming bowl of chicken soup, and sat down, minding her feet, at the end of the bed.

"Yeah, well she would think that." He sighed. "You can't believe what we've been through without you."

"Please, don't make me feel guilty. I haven't done anything."

"Hermione, please. I know there's something you're keeping from us. If you remember anything, you know you can tell me."

"Honestly, there's nothing. Well, nothing I can remember."

Harry still watched her suspiciously as she ate the soup. Hermione knew that if she blushed, it might give her away so she kept eating, no matter how hot the soup was.

"Fine then. I'll see you later." He got up and sighed again. _I wish I could tell him. _Hermione sighed to as he exited the room.

xxx

It was quiet, Hermione guessed that everyone had gone out for a while or so. She had only been there three days, and was happy to be talking with her friends again.

"I'm bored." Draco mumbled, watching Hermione reading _The Tales of Beedle the Bard._

"So? You could read too, if you wanted." Hermione told him.

"I can't be bothered."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, before Hermione felt her mind go fuzzy, as if a television had a bad signal.

"Draco, stop it!" She scolded him, giving him one of her many dark looks.

"Maybe I don't want too." He smiled at her, pulling a face and looking at his feet again.

But still several seconds later, he invaded her mind again. However, this time, Hermione was getting seriously annoyed and tried the same Legilimency on Draco.

Hermione found this fairly easy, as Draco wasn't thinking about anything particular. Draco winced.

"What was that for?"

"You started it."

Hermione gave him a smirk and tried to get back to her book.

"Fine then!"

Draco focused on Hermione's thoughts, not searching for anything in particular and saw one of her memories.

"_You foul, loathsome, evil, little cockroach!"_

_And Hermione punched him right in the face, so he staggered back, furious._

_And with that Draco had stormed off with Crabbe and Goyle._

"You're welcome." Hermione whispered, another smile on her lips.

Draco's irritation at Hermione was too much so he delved into her mind once more.

"_Please! Please! We found it!"_

_Hermione was gasping back her screams and cries. Bellatrix cast curse after curse as she lay writhing on the floor._

"How dare you!" Hermione scowled at Draco, her anger sending her hair buzzing with electricity as she reached for her wand.

"I-I didn't mean-" Draco stood up, hands out to show his apology. He knew he was in for it now.

"Legilimens!"

_Draco was crying over the sink, his hands clenched firmly. What was he doing? Why did he agree to this? Why did he have to do this to save his family?_

_"You can't help me. No one can help me. He'll kill me…"_

_Of all the people in Hogwarts, he was talking to a ghost, one who had been through just as much torment as he had. When he looked up, in the mirror, he saw Potter's face behind the door._

_When he turned, they began a fierce duel. He didn't want to do this, but he was so confused and angry that he shouted Crucio, just before Harry sent the painful 'Sectumsempra' curse flying to him. __He felt several slashes, as if with a sword, sear over his chest, feeling the sudden fear of pain and death as he collapsed to the floor._

"Draco, I'm so…so sorry. I-" Hermione began, several tears streaming down her cheeks as she witnessed that memory.

"You don't care, you filthy Mudblood."

All her pity fled from her at those last words; instead rage filled her. Draco flung himself towards her as she looked at another memory.

"_Hermione!"_

She was floating serenely in the dark waters, from what he could see, and once he had taken her from the lake, he felt the fearful presence of a Dementor swoop out of nowhere.

"_You have disappointed me, Lucius. You said you would make sure no one would try to kill the boy. Your wand has been useless just as you have been."_

_The scarlet eyes darted across Draco's father's face. Lucius was pleading, his white blonde hair shielding the fear in his eyes._

"_My lord, I-"_

_There was a flash of green light and his father lay there, on the floor of the Shrieking Shack. All the breath in Draco's lungs left him. His father, the one he looked up to most, he was dead._

_Hermione's hand started to slip from his grasp. He couldn't let her go back again._

"_EXPECTO PATRONUM!" He shouted; a white light erupted out of his wand, slowly forming into a silver dragon, a blinding fire issuing from its mouth. The Dementor closest to him and the others that had crept into the forest flew backwards and disappeared back into the darkness._

END OF MEMORY

Hermione and Draco were taking no note of what either of them was doing.

Meanwhile, as that memory started, Draco had flung his lips across hers, kissing intensely, arms wrapped around each other, tongues entwined, tasting each other's gasping breaths.

xxx

Harry and Ginny had decided to check on Hermione, less worried that she was under any sort of curse, but they wanted to know how she was.

Laughing on their way back, Ginny pushed open the front door. As soon as they were inside, they heard a shout.

"Harry! Is Hermione up there?"

They ran upstairs, ready for the worst. But only did they realise, at the point when they opened the door, that they would see Draco Malfoy there, the one person they had suspicions about since the day Hermione had fled.

So Ginny punched him, square in the jaw.


	19. Is this Veritaserum?

Hermione drew herself out of the memory, to see Draco pinned to the wall, Harry's wand at his throat.

"Hermione, what has he done to you?" Ginny was holding Hermione by the shoulders, whilst throwing extremely dark looks at Draco every few moments.

She looked around properly, gathering her orientations and realising what Draco had done. She felt suddenly repulsed, yet guilty she hadn't pulled away. _Why did he kiss me? He called me a Mudblood!_

As soon as she wanted to start speaking, she realised her voice was in tiny squeaks.

"Ginny, get Hermione something to drink, quickly." Harry called, with a look of loathing at Draco, making sure he didn't move an inch.

Hermione wanted to break down and cry. _What am I doing? What is Draco doing? God, I've been so stupid, I'll have to tell them. _She had the feeling that she was a child being told off, and not really understanding what she had done wrong. Eyes staring into her lap, she didn't dare look up to see the pleading expression in Draco's enchanting silver eyes.

xxx

Ginny arrived back with a glass of water; her hand was shaking.

Hermione's hands were trembling also, and she could sense that Draco had given up on getting out of Harry's grasp. Taking a gulp of the refreshing water, she then thought that it wasn't water at all, and it was too late. A wave of relief and calm came over her as the liquid took it's own effect.

"Hermione? Okay, tell me what the hell's been going on. From the beginning." Harry told her, quietly.

Her mind was whirring around, suddenly dizzy and the answers came spilling out of her without her realising it.

"I have already told you this part, I was almost captured by Snatchers and Draco, as a ferret, saved me. I was knocked out before I ended up at Malfoy Manor. We talked and then I left, confused. Later, I talked to the portrait of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore." Hermione began, her voice automatic but she suddenly understood where she was going with this.

"This really begins back after the war ended. You and Ron had left, and I talked to Dumbledore some more. He was worried and explained that Voldemort may have created another Horcrux, this I don't understand since when the Horcrux was created, Dumbledore was already deceased." She continued, stopping by the gasps from Ginny and stares of shock from Harry.

"So, the second time I see him, I explained that there was a revolt of Death Eaters. He told me that he was thinking it was a Horcrux, and I wondered if Draco had anything to do with it. And Dumbledore asked me to befriend Malfoy."

At this point, Hermione paused and so did Draco.

xxx

_This was it. This was why she wanted to be around me. Just to get rid of the Horcrux. _Draco turned away, furious at the thought that Hermione never really trusted him, or liked him at all. _But of course, who would ever trust me? _He wanted to clench his fists. The Freezing Charm upon him was unbearable, with what he was thinking.

xxx

"I then decided to send a letter to Draco, but he sent me one first, asking me to come to Malfoy Manor. When I arrived, Draco was possessed, and threatening to stab me. I Stunned him and somehow hoped he hadn't died," She laughed half-heartedly, thinking hard. " When he recovered he showed me the Horcrux, a silver knife with the Malfoy crest. He told me how his life was terrible and he saw his father die."

Hermione paused again, choking back a few tears because she didn't want to continue.

"He kissed me and I kissed him back, but I felt stupid so I left. Then I drank myself silly the night before I left. Ginny knows, that I had a bad dream and was saying Draco's name. I strung along a few pieces of what had happened, because I didn't really want to lie to her. I saw Draco in Diagon Alley, and he saw me with Viktor and I thought nothing of it until I had a strange vision. I could hear V-Voldemort talking inside Draco's head…and he jumped into a lake," She could feel the potion wearing off, but she carried on, tears streaming down her face. "I apparated to the forest pool where Ron saved you last year, Harry. I thought Draco had tried to drown himself, so I went in to get him. I left my cloak, with my wand, and thought Draco had set this up, so I felt willing to die. I remember waking up, and I wanted to leave. We argued, and then I decided I should stay at his, for the time being, because I couldn't tell you about it."

Ginny wrapped her arms around Hermione's shoulders as she sobbed; she couldn't believe this had happened. Draco was starting to tremble, his fists clenched so tightly, he was sure if the Freezing Charm wasn't still occupying him, he would have hit something - or someone.

Hermione continued explaining her story, well after the Veritaserum, or what she thought it was, had worn off. She didn't however admit her feelings for Draco, she didn't feel she could bring herself to do it. She wasn't even sure of her feelings; Draco could be so difficult at times, and so could she, but she knew she didn't hate him, at all.

Continuing to the point where her throat was raw, she finished with the Legilimency.

"Draco tried to read my mind, and saw the memory of when I punched him in our third year. And then he did it again, with the memory of Malfoy Manor, Bellatrix cursing me. I was furious with him, and I used Legilimency on him too. I didn't know until I saw it, but it was when you used Sectumsempra on him, Harry. He called me a Mudblood, and I was so angry I had no control over my Legilimency, which hasn't happened before. I saw him rescuing me from the lake; he couldn't live with my life on his conscience. There were Dementors, and they attempted to attack him. He relived his memory of his father being killed; it was painful to watch. He cast a Patronus and tried to bring me back to my consciousness. I started breathing and then the memory ended."

She tried to keep it from her mind; the Legilimency had caused her to be extremely tired and she looked up at Harry's and Ginny's faces. Ginny's eyes were red, with the remains of her tears glued to her cheeks.

xxx

But Harry was more concerned. He was too shocked. It was as if this was a nightmare. He couldn't think of any possible way for his best friend and enemy to be in the same situation, actually together.

xxx

"Ginny? Was that water?" Harry asked at last, sure there was some mistake.

"It was. But Hermione's not lying. And I think she loves him."

Draco and Hermione gasped and turned their heads towards one another. Draco knew it was actually vice versa. His heart was thumping in his chest, it had to be true. He hadn't felt like this before, with anyone else.


	20. Truce

"What did you say?" Harry asked, as if doing a double take on the situation.

"Honestly, Harry! Do I need to spell it out for you? She loves him."

"Wha-? No! No, no, no, no…" He started, before trailing off and seeing both Draco and Hermione, with their eyes locked on each other's.

Harry would have carried on but Ginny was giving him her menacing _'Mrs Weasley'_ stare. Hermione covered her mouth to stop laughing.

She then turned to Harry, thinking about what to say.

"Look, I know he can be an insufferably arrogant bastard sometimes, but he's saved my life out of love. Not pity, not guilt. Love."

Draco was gazing at Hermione as if she had just read his mind again. _Of course, it's true. _He swallowed and was ready to arm himself against Harry's attack, but it never came, apart from a brief Impediment jinx, which sent Draco flying to the opposite wall, yet he was unhurt.

"Harry!" Ginny and Hermione said at once. Harry just glared at Draco with a deflating feeling of hate.

"So," Draco said, breaking the short silence, "are you going to kill me…or…"

"You're right, Hermione, he is a bastard! What the hell were you thinking! HE'S HATED US FOR SEVEN YEARS!" Harry was shouting, as if he had completely disregarded what Hermione had been saying to them for the last half hour or so. "It was his fault Dumbledore died!"

Hermione, shocked by Harry's sudden outburst said nothing, but was trembling.

"Why did you lie?"

"Harry! Weren't you listening? I couldn't because of Dumbledore! And you knew Dumbledore would have died, without Draco."

"And why couldn't he-"

But Harry had stopped, frowning slightly, and looking like he was calming down.

"You've been through so much already. And he wasn't definite about it, so he wouldn't have wanted to worry you." Hermione spoke quietly, to Harry alone. She hoped he'd understand.

"Fine then. But why him? He's a Death Eater!"

"He was. But…it he's a Slytherin, his father expected him to behave like that. He's changed."

"I highly doubt that."

"I always knew you would. But it's true."

Harry gave Hermione a quick smile. It was at least a start.

"Alright. So he's saved your life. But how can you explain what happened earlier?" He asked.

"Honestly, I don't know. At first I thought Draco was going to hurt me, but I didn't remember anything until afterwards. A bit disappointing really." She half-laughed, before noticing that both Ginny and Draco were still in the room.

Harry then walked over to Draco, and, as if forgiving Draco for everything since that first day at Hogwarts, he shook his hand.

xxx

Draco was relieved. Of course, he would have never thought the day would come that there would be a truce, but then he thought Hermione would always know everything, then again, he was wrong on both accounts.

He was about to speak before Harry interrupted.

"Look, seeing as you aren't your father, I think I can be capable of trusting you. But honestly, why _did _you have to be such a Pureblood supremacist even when your dad wasn't around?"

"I dunno. It sort of sunk in after a while when I was younger. When he died, I didn't really care any more."

Ginny and Hermione were looking at the two men, with their eyes wide and mouths gaping. _What the hell just happened?_

"Harry? Are you okay?" Ginny asked, sure that she was missing something.

"A bit confused, but not as angry. I guess there's not much point as Hermione's so believable." He said, indicating that he was just as surprised as any of them.

Hermione then frowned, and remembered something.

"…_you'll realise that some wizards are better than others."_

_Draco offered his hand, but Harry made the decision to ignore him and leave him be._

"Well, I'm amazed. But seriously, what can we do about him? Can he stay here?" Hermione asked.

"God. Even though it's a stupid idea to have an ex-Death Eater in an Auror's house, he'll be able to stay in the spare room." Ginny offered, who had found it easier to believe that Hermione was telling the truth.

"I guess that'll do for now. Who wants dinner?" She said and headed for the door.

xxx

"Tell me about it. In detail." Ginny had been badgering Hermione about Draco all through dinner.

"Later, I'm sure it'd put Harry off his food." She laughed and glanced at Draco every now and then, who had decided to eat in the armchair in the opposite corner of the room, a smirk on his perfect face.

Meanwhile, Hermione was still thinking. _I always thought I'd grow up and live a normal life, probably with Ron. Then again, true love was rare. I've seen that with Harry and Ginny._

xxx

"So where do you want me to start?"

Hermione and Ginny were in their pyjamas, late at night, with Arnold the Pygmy Puff and Crookshanks, who had been staying at the Potter's house since Hermione had.

"Well, how did you know? I mean, you haven't-"

"No! What do you take me for, Gin?"

She threw a pillow at her red-headed friend. There was a sharp tapping at the window. They both gasped, but then sighed in relief when they saw who it was.

"Hermione, go on! I won't tell." Ginny was excited for Hermione that she was back to normal and had found love.

Draco was hovering by the window on his broom; his hand was pressed against the cold glass. When Hermione opened it, he smiled at her.

"Is it true then?" Draco asked, grasping her small fingers in his gently.

She was dead set on declaring her love for him, but she didn't know if it was love at all, even if she felt something.

"I- I don't know. I haven't felt this way with anyone else, and I do have feelings for you. I just don't know what they are." Hermione sighed. She returned his smile. Draco bit his lip.

"Well, I didn't think there would be a day where you didn't know something. I'll tell you another thing you need to know. It's that I love you." He answered quietly, cupping her cheek in his hand. Hermione thought she could faint, or at least she would have done if there wasn't the possibility of falling out of the window.

"Draco, are you sure? I mean, is it love, or is it pity, loneliness or just the fact I was the only understanding friend around?"

Draco thought to himself, _Was it love that made me want to save her from that lake? Was it love that made __**her**_ _ignore Blaise? Was it love that made me think about her endlessly and want to protect her?_

There was only one resounding answer in his heart. _Yes._

She flung her arms around Draco's neck, and kissed his surprised lips before he could say a word.

"So that's a yes?" They both laughed in unison.

"I got your things anyway." He waved his wand and Hermione's suitcase landed in her room, scaring Crookshanks. They said goodnight, and Hermione shut the window.

"I told you I was right," Ginny yawned and gave her friend a hug before leaving. "Sorry to put a damper on things, but you'll have to tell my brother sooner or later."

Today had to one of the oddest but strangely brilliant days of both Hermione's and Draco's lives.

**A tad fluffy. I think the story needed some. Please review! I'd love to have as many as possible to make me happier, and more content with continuing, of course!**

**I'd like to thank:**

**Laura JN, A.N Ravencroft, Mistriss of darkness, jenniluz, Heidi191976, voldyismyfather, EastAngels2009 and all the other brilliant readers and reviewers who have loved my story so far!**


	21. The Grim

Hermione awoke the next morning smiling happily to herself. Ginny then reminded her that she wanted to know everything and she sighed a bit.

"Hey 'Mione! Harry went out earlier to get some groceries. Would you mind helping me with breakfast?" She beamed, her fiery hair pulled back in a ponytail.

"'Course. Thanks by the way," Hermione said, grabbing an apron and levitating several bowls from a high shelf. "You know, for not being angry."

"You know I won't let this drop until you spill about you two."

"So? I might as well tell you now."

Hermione told Ginny about how she would find Draco extremely annoying with his sarcasm and smirking, how she'd always love getting one up on him and, from what she thought was the most important point, how confusing he could be. Ginny meanwhile was stunned that of all the people in the world, Draco was apparently caring.

Draco walked into the room stretching. He was wearing a royal blue shirt and jeans.

"That's a bit of a break from the norm, isn't it?"

"What?"

"Blue. 'Bit different from your usual black and green."

"Ahem." Ginny made a perfect imitation of Dolores Umbridge, and pointed out Hermione blue top also. "Hark who's talking."

"Oh shut up." Hermione laughed and flicked some flour in her direction.

"What's for breakfast anyway?" He asked looking at the clutter on the kitchen bench.

"Pancakes. Pass me the eggs, Gin." Hermione said; her hands were covered in flour.

"You know, this is all quicker with magic." Draco pointed out, with a flick of his wand, there were several stacks of pancakes in twenty seconds.

"Hey!" Ginny and Hermione both called out and threw some flour at him.

xxx

Draco was preoccupied with a sudden urge to continue with the work on Horcruxes.

"Draco, it's a beautiful day. Let's go out." Hermione said, after seeing Draco studying one book in particular about Dark creatures.

They decided to take a walk through Godric's Hollow. It was a very cold day, being January and they were both wrapped up warm, which was an advantage for Draco since he found it easier to be disguised.

Godric's Hollow was like a scene from a Christmas card. Snow was falling gently from the pale sky that covered the paths and roads throughout the village. Robins chirped among the bare trees and it was quiet otherwise.

"So this is Godric's Hollow?" Draco asked, his arm around Hermione's waist.

Hermione nodded. "Why d'you ask?" She replied.

"Because I haven't been here before. I've only read about in _Hogwarts: A History._ It's a beautiful village."

"Glad you think so. This is where Harry's parents lived." They passed the old cottage that belonged to the Potters.

"I should have expected it, they were Gryffindors, right?"

"Uh-huh. Lily and James Potter. Apparently they hated each other at school. He was the annoying mischief-maker and she was the prized pupil."

"Just like us then."

Hermione smiled and turned to look at Draco. He brushed some of the snow on her wild hair and grinned back to her, but then an almost sad expression appeared on his face and he continued walking.

"You know this is dangerous." Draco said once Hermione caught up with him. "I don't know if I can stay here for long. If Weasley finds out he's probably going to try and kill me, though I doubt he ever could."

"Excuse me, but I was the one who was told to sort this out in the first place, and I won't let you do this alone." Hermione smiled to herself. "I've been saying that to Harry for years."

When the reached the kissing gate, that still held mistletoe from the Christmas season, Draco kissed Hermione's jawline slowly. Though they had kissed before, Hermione had the same sensation that lightened all her senses. She couldn't help wondering if this was meant to be.

"Do you believe in destiny and fate?"

"Not really. Why?"

"'Cause, it would have seemed impossible for us to be together."

"Well, if this is destiny, I'm happy with it."

Hermione hugged him and felt Draco stop suddenly. In the bushes were a pair of blue eyes staring at him.

"Draco? What's wrong?"

"I think…the Grim."

She turned to see an abandoned puppy sitting by a hawthorn bush. It kept staring at Draco with big, cute eyes. He wanted to stop Hermione but she had already beckoned it forward and picked it up.

"God, you're stupid. There's no such thing as the Grim anymore!" Hermione was looking at the chocolate puppy in awe. She searched for a collar or nametag.

"Do you think we should take it to the Ministry? They might know if it's lost or abandoned."

"Hermione, I don't think that's a good idea. I mean, how can it be a coincidence that it just turned up here."

"Oh please, you just don't like animals, do you?"

"Well, not _all _animals…"

But Hermione had already walked off with the dog in her arms, going 'Aaaaw' every so often. _I don't like it._

xxx

"Gin, is Harry home yet?" Hermione asked.

Her question was cut off as Ginny paid so much attention to the furry little monster- or so Draco thought- when they got home.

"Where'd you find this cute thing?"

"It was outside, abandoned, the poor thing."

Draco made retching noises, and narrowed his eyes at the thing.

"Oh, have a heart Malfoy! Look at it! It's adorable." Ginny replied, who must have been in earshot.

"Well I still don't like it."

"Should we take it to a shelter? Or the Ministry, since they'd know what to do if it's lost."

The dog was sitting on the floor, with his head turned, while the beautiful blue eyes gazed at them.

xxx

Hermione and Ginny both fed and looked after the Labrador until Harry returned.

"Harry, look what Hermione-"

Harry looked slightly worried and left them before they finished talking.

"That was odd." Ginny said, frowning.

xxx

"Malfoy, there's something you should know. Your mother's at St. Mungo's."

Draco looked up, his eyes widened with shock.


	22. Malfoys at Mungo's

"Hermione, come with me. It's my mother. She's at Mungo's."

"Why? What happened to her?"

"I don't know! Just come with me."

xxx

He felt sick as he made his way to the entrance of St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. He hated hospitals. He hated the harsh clinical smell through the corridors, the ill faces of strangers and the demeaning way the Welcome Witch would talk.

His sick feeling worsened when he saw the crowded entrance. There were several witches that were walking on the ceiling, completely absent-minded. One wizard had become a human chameleon, and was changing colours from red, purple and green. The other patients looked unharmed physically, but either wouldn't or couldn't speak.

"Erm, I'm looking for Narcissa Malfoy. Do you know which floor she's on?" Hermione asked the Welcome Witch, trying to ignore the chameleon wizard who looked deeply embarrassed- or maybe just because he was crimson.

"Look, I haven't got all day. She's on the fourth floor, Janus Thickey ward, now move along. NEXT!" She shouted to the witches above her.

"I've always hated her. Come on then-"

"Maybe it's not such a good idea to go and see her." Draco mumbled.

"She won't accept me?"

"No, well, yes…I just don't know if she'd accept it that we're together. You're Muggle-born and all."

"You don't know her at all do you? She was really nice when we were with her."

Draco raised an eyebrow, but let it drop. He was too nauseous to argue. He wouldn't look at anything but the floor as Hermione led him through the corridors.

"She's at the bed down the end." A healer told them.

Narcissa Malfoy, a usually beautiful woman, was staring at the ceiling, her hair lank beside her and her skin as pale as it had ever been. She didn't look in pain, but she looked extremely ill.

"M-mum? I- what happened?"

Draco's throat was dry and he was sure he wanted to get out of St Mungo's at that very moment, but he sat by her bed.

"You... it can't be. You couldn't-" Narcissa murmured, more to herself than to her son.

Hermione asked how long Narcissa had been there.

"Five days. She didn't tell us anything when she arrived but all we know is that she was tortured at her house." The healer replied.

At those words, Draco suddenly paled, and had a strange sense that he should be remembering something. He kept hold of his mother's hand- to stop it shaking- but she pulled it away, scared.

"Draco, it couldn't be you? C-could it?" Hermione's voice was barely a whisper.

"Wha- What are you talking about?"

"I asked where you were six days ago. You didn't answer but I forgot about it. If you can't remember then-"

Hermione gasped. _Voldemort. He did this._ She stood up suddenly, and Narcissa recognised her face.

"You're the Muggle-born aren't you? Granger." The woman spoke calmly, and didn't look angry at all.

Hermione nodded and said, "Listen, you're son is not a bad person. He didn't mean to do this to you. It was-"

"I know. The Dark Lord."

Narcissa gazed at her, causing Hermione to look away uncomfortably. _How could she know? What could she know?_

Draco looked at Hermione and then back to Narcissa, realizing it was all his fault. So, he fled from the ward, walking quickly down the corridors before anyone could stop him.

xxx

"I'm so sorry. I'm sure I can explain what's happened. How do you know this about him?"

Hermione didn't want to stop Draco, because he would just push her further away.

"Miss Malfoy, you're son is a brilliant wizard and when you're well, I will tell you everything, I promise. But I want to tell you now, that I love him."

Narcissa sighed.

"I've noticed. Lucius and I fell in love before either of us knew the other was a pureblood. But things changed. He became obsessed with the Dark Lord and would torture us- yes, Draco- terribly. You didn't need to hide yourself from me. I accept you."

Hermione fought back her tears as she left, looking around for Draco, as a strange flickering image formed before her eyes of a tall blond man aiming curses at his mother.

xxx

She found Draco back at Godric's Hollow. He wouldn't speak or show any sign of noticing that Hermione was there. She sat next to him on his bed and waited for him to say something, because she didn't want to.

"I feel so stupid. How could I have done this? I shouldn't have been there when my father died. Then this would never have happened. I almost killed my own-"

"Draco, it wasn't you. It's not your fault. You fought it and I'm amazed anyone would ever be able to do that. Voldemort is powerful, and you shouldn't let this get to you. He wants you to be weak."

"You're saying this like you understand him." Draco said.

"Well, growing up with Harry has that affect on me, probably. He felt like he was to blame, as if he was tainted. An outsider towards everyone else at the worst times. He's been through more than-"

"No, he hasn't!" Draco was crying silently, but shouted this out suddenly. "Look, I want to get out of here. I want to get rid of the Horcrux now. Before anything else happens."

He flung his arm out, showing the scars upon his Dark Mark. The strange thing was, Hermione was sure there were less scars there before.

"Draco. When did they get there?" Hermione pointed to his arm and Draco saw the deep scars on his arm, the most recent puzzling him.

"I bet this is all part of his big game, too, isn't it!" Draco was so angry he was sure he would throw something, but instead he just sat down again, feeling confused and guilty.

"Let's go then."

"Where?"

"Hogwarts, of course. Though Harry might have to come."

At least there was a small ray of hope that Hermione and Draco could go towards, to end this for good.

xxx

"Ron, I had the strangest day at Mungo's today."

"Why?"

"Because I saw Hermione there with someone I remember, you know, blond hair, tall... I think he was in Slytherin..."

Ron didn't know if this was one of Luna's typical mad moments or not.

**This is probably one of the darkest chapters I've written. I've got lots of spare time now, and I might be able to write these chapters up quicker. I don't really know how many chapters I'll have at the end of this, but I might have a sequel...tell me what you think! And thanks for the reviews, guys!**


	23. So?

"So you really want to go?"

Draco was worried about Hermione's sudden desire to go to Hogwarts.

"Please, I know what I'm doing. See, tomorrow all the students are going back to Hogwarts, so I'm going back to teach. I could go and get rid of it for you. So you don't even have to come. I know where the Chamber is and Harry can go inside." Hermione rushed, her mind surely ticking from the constant thinking.

"What if it's a trap?" Draco asked.

"Stop worrying. I doubt anything would happen at Hogwarts on the first day back."

She touched Draco's cheek, which was soft but he winced. He still had a small bruise on his jaw.

"Oh yeah, Ginny. Well what would you expect when she's grown up with five brothers? Does it hurt still? I could get you something to get rid of the bruise." Hermione offered, smiling slightly.

"It's nothing. It only hurts a bit. I'm sorry I haven't really been able to help you at all. I don't really know what I _can _do to help anyway-"

She interrupted him with another kiss. It was much better than the one earlier.

Hermione got up, happy with her clever plan and left the room. Draco still wondered if her idea would work or not, but dropped it and headed downstairs again, more hopeful.

"…shush, I'll tell you later."

Draco would have loved being the centre of attention, but at that moment, he really did not want Harry and Ginny looking at him. _This must be how Potter felt._ He had never really thought that unwanted attention was a particularly bad thing, however, only the Slytherins looked up to him, and they could be pathetic at the best of times.

Ginny was biting her lip, with a thoughtful understanding look in her pale face. _Well, she __**has **__been through the same thing. _He sighed a little and sat down next to Hermione, who was staring at Harry in a 'just get on with it' way. Harry then made conversation with Ginny about Quidditch.

Draco squeezed Hermione's hand and started eating, although he didn't feel that hungry. He almost always ate when he was hungry, but it was only if he had something on his mind when he would lose his appetite. This had happened a hell of a lot through his sixth year with the broken Vanishing Cabinet. He didn't want to repeat that again.

"…and I know you want to play for the Holyhead Harpies. So what are you thinking? You said earlier you weren't sure." Harry asked Ginny.

"You don't want to play for the Holyhead Harpies? I think you should." Draco said.

She paused before smiling and answering. "Thanks. I never said I wouldn't, Harry, but I don't know if I'd be good enough."

Ginny knew what Draco was going through. She was glad he wasn't trying to hide from everyone, like Harry used to. It was awkward, since she'd never felt there was anything in common between her and a Slytherin, least of all a Malfoy.

xxx

Ginny was just about to clean up when there was a hammering knock at the door. _Who the hell would come here tonight? _She had barely opened it when Ron stormed in.

"Where's Hermione?"

"Why should I tell you?" Ginny said, not at all surprised that Ron would be angry if he found it.

"Because Luna told me, that…well, that she's with ferret face Malfoy."

Ron's ears started turning pink, which usually happened when he was furious for one reason or another.

"And why would she be with him? He's a stupid Slytherin, for Merlin's sake."

Ron had just stormed into the dining room, where Draco and Hermione were in the middle of a hug, but they jumped apart at the bang of the door opening.

"So?"

Hermione was blushing more by the second. She didn't think Ron would find out so quickly. She was in deep trouble now. And more so was Draco.

"Oh look, it's the Weasel King."

Of course, Draco wouldn't pass off an opportunity to make fun of Ron. This caused Ron to throw a few jinxes at him that he dodged, smashing into some photos on the wall.

"Ronald!"

Draco and Ron started duelling in that very room. Ron, having become an Auror had improved a lot. He was using non-verbal curses and charms which he would have never tried on anyone but his worst enemy. In this case, Draco. Hermione was yelling at them both to stop but was to scared to get in the way of some of Ron's badly aimed spells, including Sectumsempra.

"Ron! Draco! Stop it now!"

But now they had both started shouting at each other.

"Malfoy, what the hell would you want with Hermione!?"

Hermione thought this was just Ron's way to distract Draco, but it hurt her slightly. Ron had already given Draco several cuts to his cheek and arm.

"Look, Weasel, you must be pretty stupid-"

"'Mione! What were you thinking!"

"Ron, you've got the wrong end-"

"Is that it Malfoy? You think you're so special, you can have anything you want, even spending time with a _Mudblood_?"

The room fell silent. For a few moments, Ron was so furious he wasn't even sure what he had said that was so bad. Draco stumbled slightly, clutching his shoulder, which was bleeding badly; hate was in his eyes. The room was a mess: the curtains slashed apart, the pictures of the Weasleys and the Potters smashed, several mirrors shattered. Hermione's tears rolled silently down her face.

"Hermione..." Ron started.

"Just get out." She sobbed. "GET OUT!"

Ron ran quickly out of the house, not even daring to look back. Hermione stood at the same spot, crying still. Draco put his hand on her shoulder, but she ran upstairs, slamming her bedroom door on the way.

**Sorry guys! I thought I had more time, but I've still been busy! Hope you liked the chapter, I don't think it's my best though. Review and tell me what you think! Thanks!**


	24. Up All Night

"'Mione. Please come out." Harry called from the door.

Hermione was curled up on her bed, the duvet wrapped all around her. _How could he?_ _Ron was one of my best friends._ She'd never cried like this before. Except from seeing Ron and Lavender. She sighed.

_How stupid could I be? Of course he'd find out sooner or later. Why did I bother making an effort with him?_

She punched her pillow and tried to get to sleep. It was ten o'clock. She didn't feel tired. Crying would normally make anyone feel tired enough to fall asleep, but she couldn't. There was too much on her mind. She turned on the wireless by her bed. It was a great song Hermione was sure she'd her somewhere before. The name was strangely ironic.

_At times it cuts me up, thinking of you  
All the hope I've got, wasted on you  
All the talks we had, never did no good._

It was strange. Hermione was used to being called such names at Hogwarts by any Slytherin. It didn't hurt much over the years. But hearing it from her supposed best friend made it all the more worse. And she still couldn't get to sleep._Ron's never said that to me. No one's said that to me in ages. Apart from Draco._

"Hermione. Are you awake?" Draco asked, much later. His voice was slow and quiet, but she could hear it from her bed.

"No."

Draco smiled, but left. He hated to see or hear her so upset. When he was younger of course, he loved annoying and upsetting any Gryffindor that was around. Draco always saw Ron as an idiot, but he was obviously one of Hermione's closest friends. It felt impossible to just leave her in her room alone.

xxx

Hermione was still awake at three o'clock. She had continued crying at the thought of what had happened, but she couldn't get any sleep at all. From crying so much, and staying up, she felt suddenly hungry.

Creeping downstairs, her wand lit, as to not wake anyone else, she headed towards the kitchen. A late night snack wouldn't do any harm. She was about to make a hot chocolate when the door opened, sending a lot of light from a wandtip spreading through the room.

"I'm sorry." Draco whispered.

She turned and hugged him close. He hugged her too, even though it hurt his arm. He rested his head on top of hers as she sobbed quietly into his shirt.

"It's not your fault. And can I ask, why are you up now?"

"Yes, you can ask and if you haven't already noticed I've got a really sore cheek, arm and shoulder, so I can't sleep. I've been walking up and down the corridor ever since you stormed off."

"I could sort that cut for you."

Their heads became increasingly close in the short space of time. But Draco spoke.

"That would be great."

He gave her one of his brilliant smirks and she looked a bit disappointed. Nonetheless, Hermione levitated a series of pots off a cupboard. She began applying a small amount of salve onto the cut on his cheek.

"That looks really sore. You should probably shut up." She told him.

She started laughing a bit. And Draco did too, although he kept wincing.

"I'm still sorry. I shouldn't have provoked him. He's actually a lot better at duelling than I thought. But he still didn't need to call you that." Draco said, and Hermione listened closely in the silent kitchen.

"I know. But if that's how he feels, I'm better off without him around. I still can't believe he called me a Mudbl-"

Draco had crushed his lips against hers. This caught her off guard and she gave a small squeak. They kept kissing, and Hermione was sure this was the longest kiss they'd had. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and he knotted his fingers into her curly hair. Then Draco pulled away.

"Dra-"

"Did you kiss me just then because you wanted to, or because you wanted to get back at Weasley?"

"No! What? You kissed me! How could you think-"

Hermione stopped, frowned and felt extremely annoyed at Draco. _What if he's right? What if I just want to get over what Ron said?_

"This has happened with a lot of girls before. They go out with me to make someone else jealous."

"Is that what you think? Well fine, go on thinking that. I'm going to bed."

"'Mione, I-" He sighed. "Still, you have to admit it. You loved that kiss."

"Shut up." She called downstairs in an aggravated tone.

He obviously realised she was still vulnerable and confused, but he really wanted to know.

Pansy Parkinson was like this with him before, but then ended up with Goyle, which was off-putting, since this meant she had really bad taste in men. And Draco didn't think that about himself at all.

xxx

Hermione did eventually get a few hours sleep, but was awoken by a slobbery tongue licking her hand. It was the puppy. Clearly the dog had been checked and had arrived moments ago, or else Hermione would have been awake earlier.

"Aaaw, welcome back."

Hermione took a long time getting ready in the morning, just to annoy Draco. She spent much longer in the shower but was shocked when Draco turned up outside the door. Apparently he only wore pyjama trousers to bed. So he was shirtless. Hermione had to admit she was impressed, since he normally appeared so tall and skinny. She wouldn't have thought Draco had such amazing muscles, even if they did have a few cuts and bandages on them.

"Um, it's all yours."

She then felt immediately embarrassed. He had just seen her wearing nothing but a towel. She hurried back to her room as quickly as possible. And she realised he had tried to get some sleep too.

But Draco thought he wouldn't get any sleep tonight with that thought in his mind.

xxx

"Are you alright this morning?" Ginny asked, pouring some coffee.

"Perfect. Why?"

"Apart from the obvious…" Ginny tried to hide the fact about last night, "...you were making googly eyes at Malfoy earlier. And he was too."

Hermione blushed. Then Draco walked in. She scowled slightly at him, which Ginny also noticed.

"What happened last night?"

"He was just being a bit of a twat." She said loudly so Draco could hear. Then she added in a whisper, "_I'll tell you when I get back._"

Ginny decided to change the subject. Just so Hermione wouldn't go on.

"So, the pup's back! What should we call it?"

Draco just got some breakfast and headed to the dining room as quickly as possible. If he heard anything more about the god forsaken mutt he'd die.

When he entered, he was taken aback slightly. Ginny and Harry had spent most of last night repairing the mess that Ron had left there. It looked brand new, and he felt guilty that he had partly caused the room to be destroyed.

xxx

Hermione was ready to head off to Hogwarts. She said she didn't need Harry to come either; she could do this by herself. Leaving Draco a note at his door, since he was out in the garden and she didn't want to disturb him, or be anywhere near him at that point, she decided to use Floo powder to arrive at Hogwarts.

Little did she know, a small white ferret had snuck into her bag.

**Haha! Bet you didn't think I'd have this chapter ready so quickly! What do you think? I think this is a pretty good chapter. Like the song? "Up All Night" by Take That. Got to love them!**

**And thank you to all of you who have kept reviewing! I hope to get 100 reviews by the time I finish!**


	25. Troubled Times, Teaching and Trelawney

"Good morning, Miss Granger."

Minerva McGonogall, the Headmistress was seated behind her desk, with piles of parchment stacked neatly beside her. She appeared very busy and tired, for her age anyway.

"Sorry if I'm late, Professor. I've had a very confusing Christmas." Hermione said, shaking ash off of her shoes.

"I hope you won't be confused with these timetables then. I'll be interviewing for the Herbology teacher post. Pomona has dragon pox and won't be in for the next few weeks. There will be some sixth-years today, so good luck."

She smiled curtly over her desk and started writing again.

Hermione took several sheets of parchment, and sighed. _It's going to be a busy day. _She headed off to the Transfiguration classroom. When she got there, she realised there really was a class of sixth-years to teach. _I'll have to talk to McGonogall about that._ She felt her bag shake, but passed it off as some books falling over.

xxx

"Good morning, class. Professor McGonogall is busy today so I'll be taking your lesson."

There were a few boys at the back of the class messing about and trying to make paper birds fly around the room. Some of the sixth-year girls started whispering and one of them raised her hand.

"Yes?"

"Are you Hermione Granger, Harry Potter's best friend?"

"Yes, I am. But for today I'm just your teacher. So, Vanishing spells…"

More of the class paid attention, save for a few boys messing around at the back of the room. Hermione then began to realise this was going to be a long day.

xxx

The lesson went on fairly well. Most of the mice had started vanishing, leaving behind a few whiskers or a tail. The only problem was one particular student: the obvious class clown. A girl squealed as he had placed the mouse he should have been working on onto her head. Hermione had to reassure her it was fine, and continued the lesson. Seconds later, a paper bird had flown inches above her head.

"I must say, Andrew. First day of school this millenium and five points off Slytherin."

The boy had a typical smug look on his face, but it was wiped off when he realised she knew his name. She then transfigured the bird into a unsigned detention note.

"If you were paying attention, you would have realised that everyone else is doing what they're told, so it's making you look pretty stupid, isn't it?"

Hermione was glad she had the final word. If she wasn't mad at Draco, she probably would have been less patronising, but she hated it when people would backchat or mess around. Several people laughed a bit, but continued working. The rest of the lesson went on in the same manner. As the students were getting ready to leave, Hermione saw her bag jolt by her desk. She bit her lip, praying that she wouldn't find Draco there.

The class filed out, leaving only the troublesome boy, Andrew, to clear up. He was about to exit the room when he turned and said something unexpected.

"I'm sorry for my behaviour, Miss. It won't happen again, it's just difficult to practise when I have such an attractive teacher."

He smiled, and hurried out. Hermione blushed and was flattered that he would think that, even if it may have been just a way of kissing up to the teacher. But the thought was quickly banished when she opened her bag. The white ferret crawled out slowly, as if scared or worried.

"Well? Anything to say?" Hermione crossed her arms, and did not look at him. She noticed Draco out of the corner of her eye, but still turned away as he walked towards her.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I was just worried that something could go wrong."

"I'm not talking about that. I mean, last night. Or this morning."

Draco sighed and sat on her desk. He knew this would happen, but if it had to come to this, he didn't care if it was sooner or later.

"I didn't mean to upset you or anything. Just hear me out. When I realised how upset you were, I thought you still had feelings for Weasley. So, I just wanted to know if you love me because you really do, or just because I was the first person to come along that had an interest in you."

Hermione wasn't sure whether to be sympathetic or annoyed. She chose the latter.

"You are so full of yourself! How could you think that? Just because every clueless Slytherin bimbo happened to like you, I'm not like them!"

Her hair was buzzing with electricity again, and she felt the warm sensation of blushing take over her. She still had her arms firmly crossed.

"I'm sorry. I-I just had to know, okay?" Draco kept his voice calm, worried that Hermione would go into a rant.

"And you want me to forgive you, just like that? You didn't believe me? I love you... a lot. Or so I thought..."

"Well, what do you want me to do for you?"

This stopped Hermione. She frowned and bit her lip, a habit that was becoming more and more frequent. It had become her tell-tale sign that she was unusre of something, and Draco knew this.

"Just go back home. I'll sort everything out later. By the time I get back, there'll be nothing to worry about anymore."

Draco ran his hand over her arm to show he understood, but Hermione was still acting cold towards him. He transformed again, and made his way out of the room.

xxx

Hermione, after allowing the last class to leave, packed up her things and made her way to the headmistress's office. Thinking it must have been sheer luck that had caused McGonogall to be so busy that day, she walked down the corridors to the third floor. She then abruptly stumbled into Sybil Trelawney.

"Sybil, what's wrong?"

Professor Trelawney, with her overly large spectacles and layers of shawls, had a strange glazed look across her eyes.

"_Twice the dark lord shall return,_

_Seeking the one who has betrayed_

_And the one of his father's blood_

_Then shall he rise, to thwart his enemies once more."_

Hermione's heart started racing, taking in the riddle Trelawney had just told her. _What did she mean, the one who has betrayed?_

"I'm so sorry dear, what was I saying?"

Trelawney seemed to have no recollection of what she had announced. Hermione, who used to think Divination was a totally pointless subject, ran towards the gargoyle guarding the office and went up the stairs, trying to ignore what she had said.

Setting her mind straight to the task in hand, she thought to herself, _Trelawney, batty old woman._

Hermione took the sword of Godric Gryffindor out of its case, her hands trembling as she did so. She did not want to do this. She wished she hadn't told Draco to leave. She pointed the tip of the sword at the dagger that shook just as feverishly as her hands. She knew it would happen, any minute now.

Smoke rose from the diamond-set M at the dagger's hilt. Hermione took a step back, trying not to remember what happened when she last destroyed a Horcrux...

_"Hermione, you can do this."_

_"Ron, I- I don't think I can. No... you do it."_

_She remembered standing in the Chamber of Secrets with Ron, the cup of Hufflepuff lying upon the cold stone floor and the basilisk fang clasped in her hand. Smoke had issued from inside, smothering and wrapping around her body before she pulled away, waiting for something to happen... anything._

_"Ron?"_

_"Hermione, just stab it. Please."_

_The smoke formed into a serpentine, scary figure of Ron Weasley. She knew what the Horcrux-Ron would say before it even spoke._

"You really think I would fall for someone like you? I never loved you, I was never jealous of you and Krum. Lavender was perfect, still perfect, compared to a selfish stubborn Mudblood-"

_Sobbing on the floor, the shattered remnants of the Hufflepuff cup strewn all around her, Hermione felt Ron's reassuring hand on her shoulder._

_"Hermione... I would never call you 'that'. I-"_

_"I know, Ron, I know."_

She glanced up, scared to look at the silhouette's face that she recognised so well; it was Draco.

_"You can be so gullible, Granger."_ A harsh laugh fled the man's lips. _"You think I would ever have feelings for you? I wouldn't change my ways for a filthy Mudblood like you. Did you really expect me to let you string along with my plans... Potter was right... you must be mad to believe me-"_ The figure moved towards her as it spoke, snaking its arms around her neck before transforming into a long winding snake, ready to bite her...

"No! Stop it!" She screamed, stabbing the hilt of the knife in one blow. "Shut up!" It was over.

xxx

However, far away, in a village called Godric's Hollow, the Potters' house was empty. Yet, several moments before, Draco, Ginny and Harry were all there. Along with some people from the past.

**I know I haven't updated in a while, so I hope you forgive me with this chapter. Do you think I use cliff-hangers too much? I think I'll finish this story in about 5 more chapters maybe. And I'll be putting a poll up for those of you who think I should make a sequel! Keep reviewing, fanfic-ers!**


	26. One Foot in the Fire

**Sorry i haven't updated, busy with school and had too much homework. And on the first two weeks back! Hope you like this chapter and thankyou for all the reviews! 100! YAY! =D**

Hermione took the Floo Network back to the Potters' house. A gasp of horror escaped her lips as she stepped from the fire grate into the room. It looked worse than when Ron had fought Draco. Almost everything in sight was smashed or broken, leaving fragments of furniture sprawled across the floor.

"Harry! Draco!" She shouted, her heart racing with panic. "Ginny!"

There was no reply. _No! __Where are they? _Hermione ran frantically through the rooms calling their names out again. The kitchen was in ruins, plates and dishes scattered around. Curtains were torn, gashes of moonlight spilling upon the floortiles. She succumbed to her tears and sobbed upon the floor. Above her own sobs, a small whimpering came from the cupboard under the stairs. It would have been ironic if Harry was in there, seeing as he had lived in a cupboard under the stairs when he was younger. However, heaving a small sigh of relief she found the small puppy that had found its way out of the wreckage, and hugged it close to her.

"Sssh, it's alright, it's okay."

Hermione's voice was a tiny whisper, but the dog stopped shaking and snuggled further into her arms, her fur bristling with fear. Her hand catching on something around the dog's neck, Hermione noticed a green collar and a small torn piece of paper between it and her fur. She started reading the rushed writing:

_Hermione,_

_I'm so sorry. I never wanted this to happen, you have to know that. Death Eaters attacked us. Please understand that I'm truly sorry about last night and I promise you you'll be better off without me. I love you. Stay safe._

_Draco_

Fresh tears fell from her eyes, with a strong urge to go after them. Perhaps from being around Harry so much, his sense of "act before you think" had rubbed off on her. By the tone of his letter it seemed as if he knew he was going to be killed. The dog started licking the palm of her hand, and she noticed where she was.

"You wouldn't mind staying at Luna's would you?"

She used what was left of the fireplace to Floo herself to Luna's. Knowing Luna loved animals, she trusted her with the dog. When she arrived in the Lovegoods' kitchen, however, Ron was there, talking in an anxious voice.

"...Ronald, I don't think it was a good idea. You must have really hurt her." heard Luna tell him, putting a reassuring hand over his.

"I know. It slipped out and I never meant to say it-"

"You're not stupid. Not all the time."

Luna had not spoken those last few words. It was Hermione. Ron turned, and tried to smile, to show any gesture of apology towards her. He stood up awkwardly, finding the words to say.

"Hermione, I am truly sorry. It's not my fault I hate Malfoy-"

"So it's his, is it?" She said coolly, avoiding his eye.

"No, I didn't say that." He sighed. "I'm sorry, and I know you'll never forgive me, and I shouldn't have said it. Just please, you don't have to forgive me ever again, understand that I am really sorry. Hermione..."

"You promised. You said you would never call me that... I remember. You hurt Draco too. He has scars." _And probably has a few more now._

"Fine. I'm sorry for that too." Ron looked as if he had put as much effort as possible to make him say that. "But you know I loved you, I mean, I love Luna now... but I've been around you so long, it feels like I want to protect you."

"Some girls can look after themselves you know." Luna cut in, seeming to enjoy this awkwardly friendly apology and stroking the unnamed puppy behind the ears.

"I love you like a sister; I realise that now. I shouldn't have tried to get in the way of your own decision. Even if I think it's a bad one."

"It doesn't matter. He won't be around much longer unless I help him." Hermione pulled at the cloak around her neck, attempting to keep her tears at bay. Ron and Luna glanced up at once, shocked. She did not want to tell them what had happened. She was not going to let more people get hurt or killed for her sake again.

"What?"

"Ron. Just tell the Ministry to try and contact Harry by any means necessary. I wish I could explain, but I'm going-" She placed one foot in the fire

"Hermione? What do you mean? Where are they?" Ron held onto her shoulders, waiting for an answer.

"Please, just do this for me Ron! And then I'll forgive you properly."

_That made him shut up. _Hermione gave him a fleeting hug and pleading smile then disappeared back into the green flames.

Hermione thought quickly as she racked her brains for any clue as to where they'd gone. _Malfoy Manor? Little Hangleton?_ Deciding to make the most of the time she had, she tried to find Harry's invisibility cloak upstairs and came across a photo of Ginny and Harry. They had their arms around each other and were smiling. She hoped she wouldn't be too late.

She ran outside looking for any sign of damage on the outside and thought she had been killed on the spot, when she looked up to see a green mark, identical to the one on Draco's arm.

Starting to sob again, and tired from searching the house she sat down and put her head in her hands. _How can I find them? Where are they? _Wiping her tears away she saw through her fingers a bright blinding silhouette. _A Patronus? _Her heart leapt at the thought that they were still alive. As the Patronus walked carefully towards her, she stood up, shuddering in the cold. It was Harry's stag Patronus. She gave a sigh of relief and edged towards it, but it turned around and started to canter through its own trail.

Following the Patronus, Hermione pulled the Invisibility cloak over her. With Ron, Harry and her underneath it, it was hard to be concealed properly. The good thing about Hermione's height was that she could be completely invisible under it. The Patronus still sensed she was there and stood still. Figuring out what she should do, she held onto the Patronus and apparated.

"I hope you know where you're going."

xxx

It was almost pitch black. The only small sign of light was the moon straining through the clouds. Draco was starting to shudder against the cold. _I can't believe I got us into this. _He could hear Ginny breathing shallowly behind him, and felt a pang of guilt. _She should not be here, neither should Potter._

Draco's whole body was aching badly. Draco thought that if no one would come, he had just brought him, Ginny and Harry to their own deaths. Then, before he lost all hope he saw a dim glow not so far away wandering along the gravestones. _I must be going mad. _Thinking it was just some floating light from his imagination, he tried again to loosen the cords binding him. They were too difficult to get off without his wand.

What happened next Draco didn't expect. A voice which was all too familiar was right beside him.

"Shh, it's me. Don't make a sound."

Hermione appeared as if from nowhere, but if she thought this was a good sign, it wasn't. And Draco knew that all too well.


	27. The Graveyard

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a few weeks. I've had a lot on my plate, and my internet connection isn't the greatest. But here you go! One of my favourite chapters! (Just to say, there were several ways I could have gone with this chapter). Thank you for reviewing and keep at it!**

"See. I told you she would come."

Hermione froze, and turned. Death Eaters were surrounding her. The one who had spoken, a female, from what she could guess, was strangely familiar but she was sure she wasn't a Death Eater before. Yet, with her mask covering her face, she couldn't tell.

"Hermione, I'm sorry. You shouldn't be here." Draco pleaded, feeling guilty.

"Well, come on Draco, you've done your work."

And then it struck her. _No, no that's not possible. He wouldn't-. _She looked at him and back at the Death Eaters, which were starting to close in. One of them untied Draco, but he either couldn't or wouldn't move.

"He's not been helping you. I-I mean he can't-"

She looked at him again as he gave her a pleading look. _How could he?_

"All along? All along you've just been trying to help them?! So what have I been? I can't believe it, how-"

"What? You thought he actually liked you? Stupid mudblood." The other Death Eaters laughed. "Of course not. Don't you know what your precious Draco has done?" They continued to jeer at her as she stood, shaking. _What has he done?_

"Where's Harry? And Ginny?" Hermione turned to Draco directly, her voice starting to waver. "What have _they_ done with them?"

"Hermione, they took them-" He started.

_"Hermione!" _A red-haired girl screamed from the edge of the trees. Hermione glimpsed Ginny's face by the light of the moon before hearing a thud. _No, no she can't be-_

"We won't hurt them, Potter's already served his cause. It's you we need now. Have you never realised what's been happening these past few months?"

"What do you mean? Why me?"

"Oh, I don't think you'll need the details. It will be much less trouble otherwise."

Her heart started racing faster, as if it could break out of her. _Is Harry dead? No, no he wouldn't be. That's just not possible. _She just stood there, feeling her hand grow numb and awkward around her wand. This she noticed. _Is it because I'm muggle-born? _What she didn't notice was Draco had slipped away from the spot he was sitting at. And the Cloak absent-mindedly slipped from her other frozen hand.

xxx

"Hermione!" Ginny shouted, seeing Hermione stand still and shouting at Draco. Before she turned away, she had kicked the Death Eater holding her. As he doubled over, she collected her wand and cast 'Petrificus Totalus' at him silently, and crept into the trees to conceal herself.

She jumped. Spinning around and arming herself against an attack, she sighed when she saw Harry and kissed him. He winced. _What have they done to him?_

"Gin, I'm sorry. But we can't just leave Hermione here."

"And what gave you the idea that I wanted to leave right now?"

Harry smiled at her and hid in the shadows of the trees alongside her. They watched and waited, until Ginny asked worriedly.

"Where's Malfoy?"

xxx

"And why would I cooperate with you if I don't know what you're doing? I could just easily slip away. Isn't that what Harry did last time you were here?"

Hermione smiled wickedly. She knew how to handle Death Eaters. She was one of the rare few that did. It was more of what they would do, than what they would say that scared her though.

"So you know what we're up to, do you?"

"Maybe I do. That would put a damper on things wouldn't it?"

Hermione's fear was in good reason. She fell to the ground in pain, screaming and trying to push away from thin air, feeling every fibre of her being want to escape. And then it was over.

"I told you not to torture her!" The supposed leading Death Eater hissed to another, who had concealed his wand beneath his cloak.

She felt sick. But instead of giving in, she got back shakily off the cold, frosty grass. But once she regained her full height, she was pushed to the floor by someone behind her. His voice was familiar.

"Hermione, get out of here as fast as you can. We'll deal with them." Harry whispered in her ear.

Turning and lifting herself up again, she saw a blaze of spells and curses soar through the graveyard. Staring behind her, at one spot in particular, she realised someone had left.

"Harry? Where's Draco?" She shouted over the chaos.

"I was hoping you knew!" Harry shouted back, dodging several curses at once and running towards her.

"Harry, just tell me what's going on." She asked him when they both ran towards the trees. "What do they want me for?"

"They need your blood. I'm not sure why but they want to bring Voldemort back." He told her, gripping her shoulder and trying to aim more hexes into the graveyard.

"M-me?" Hermione gasped.

"Hermione, whatever you've done, just get out of here." He grasped her hand and then fled.

_Me? Why would Death Eaters want me?_

Flashback

"_Twice the dark lord shall return,_

_Seeking the one who has betrayed_

_And the one of his father's blood_

_Shall he rise, to battle his enemies once more."_

"No!" Hermione whispered, realising what was happening. _They want Draco. _This much she realised. _Father's blood? Voldemort was a half-blood, so that means his father was the muggle._ She knew Draco hadn't gone, or she would have seen him, or heard him. He wouldn't leave without her.

"Draco!" She half-shouted, before an arm had grabbed her and pulled her up a tree. Out of nowhere, Draco appeared, looking very sombre.

"Well? Are you going to tell me what's going on?" Hermione hugged him and whispered quietly, glad he hadn't left.

"From what I know, you've worked it out." He looked as if he wanted to be happy, trying to force some sort of smile. "They want you dead. And I'm sorry, but that's what _they've _been telling me to do."

"So you really have been tricking me? You don't want to go through with it though?" Draco looked at her as if she hadn't even realised she was wanted dead.

"What's wrong with you?! I've just told you Death Eaters have been trying to kill you for the past few months, and you're not even slightly mad!" Draco didn't understand how Hermione could be so calm about it.

"Well, excuse me, Mr Malfoy, but Death Eaters _have _been trying to kill me! I've known that since I decided to go with Harry to look for the Horcruxes!" Hermione's hair burst with that same electrity again, while she narrowed her eyes at Draco. He sighed. "So all the times I've apparently had extremely bad luck, it was because of Death Eaters then. The lake, the falling off Blaise's broom, and how many other things?"

"I didn't mean for those to happen. They kept reminding me to try and deal with you, but I didn't want to. Remember the Snatchers? Those were Death Eaters. I didn't want you to know that they wanted you, because I cared about you, even then. It was confusing, but I just didn't want them to take you. The lake? I don't think that was the Death Eaters, to be honest. And I'm sure they don't know about the Horcruxes."

Hermione smiled at him, thinking about how freely he could think about the Death Eaters and understand how they worked. _He would make a good Auror. _Pulling away from her thoughts, she heard the shouts and yells once more from the graveyard. She couldn't stay there and not help.

"Draco, look I honestly don't mind if you leave right now, as long as you make sure the Ministry get here. Otherwise it could take a while."

"Hermione, you can't go back in there alone! And anyway, look," Draco took a few seconds to cast a Patronus behind him, "I don't have to go now. I'm not a coward."

"Not anymore, anyway." Hermione kissed him and dropped back down between the branches. Draco followed suit.

xxx

"Harry! There's Hermione!"

Ginny shouted across the graveyard, realising there were fewer Death Eaters around. She stared at her, knowing there had to be something wrong. What shocked her more was Draco following her.

"Hermione! What are you doing back, with him!"

She didn't waste any time. Careful of the several cloaked bodies with Binding Charms on them, she saw only four of the eight Death Eaters still standing. It seemed impossible that Harry and Ginny were able to defeat most of them, whilst being outnumbered. Yet they had.

"Gin, it's just a misunderstanding, I'll explain later."

Freezing a Death Eater so he fell to the ground with a thump, Hermione noticed something wrong with Harry. He was limping.

"Harry! Are you okay?"

"Fine, just keep casting. What's Malfoy doing here?"

"I'll explain later." Hermione called, casting a jinx at one particularly tall Death Eater. "As you can see, I'm a bit busy. Ginny, look out!"

Another had been creeping up behind Ginny, which she hadn't been prepared for at all. Draco and Harry both cast at the same point, sending the Death Eater reeling back to the floor.

"Thanks. Hermione, is the Ministry coming?"

"Draco took care of it. They'll be here soon, I hope." Hermione wasn't sure if that 'I hope' would get them through fighting the Death Eaters remaining.

Keeping an eye on the Death Eaters surrounding them, she noticed something about the female Death Eater, the one who had spoken first and was duelling her at that moment. She was becoming much more familiar- by the way she fought and by her attitude. If only she could take off that mask...

Hermione threw an Impediment Jinx at her, so she flew several feet through the air and lay sprawled on the grass. Seeing as the Death Eater hadn't moved, she assumed that she unconcious. Steadying her breath from duelling, Hermione walked forwards to unmask her. But-

"Hermione, run!"

When Draco called out to her, Hermione instinctly turned, but couldn't move. She was stuck fast, and however much she tried to pull away, she couldn't. A cold, thin hand grasped at her, holding her hostage, with her wand threateningly closed to her throat. She couldn't scream.

**Like it? Please review! I'd love to know what you think! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, and I'm sad to say I'll be finishing this story in the next chapter, or two. Depends how much I've written. But I'll have a sequel, so if you've had any questions needed answering, most will be answered in the next story. Good Luck!**


	28. Wakey Wakey, Rise and Shine

"Don't touch her!" Draco warned, wand aimed at the Death Eater.

"What do you want me to do, Draco? It's not just this precious Mudblood that's going to die." She jeered malevolently. "I wanted you to know, but it wasn't that easy."

"What the hell are you talking about?" He shouted.

xxx

Draco felt his heart beating fast against his ribcage. The quickening rhythm was stopping him concentrating. _Me? No, they would have told me. _He then thought of how none of the spineless Death Eaters were worth trusting anyway. _So, I've been part of this all along?_

_...Voldemort was a half-blood, so that means his father was a Muggle..._

What did Hermione know that he didn't?

xxx

_He didn't read all of my mind. Oh no, he can't stay here. _Hermione thought, doing what she could to struggle out of the unknown Death Eater's grasp. _He doesn't know that he's the betrayed one._

"Unless you do what I want you to do, this girl's not going anywhere."

"Draco, don't. Just go, I can sort it-" Hermione started, she didn't want to be the cause of Draco's death; she didn't want him to be killed at all.

"No, I mean, look, I can't leave you." He then spoke directly to the Death Eater, "And what is it you want me to do for you?"

"Surrender. It's the only way it's going to work."

"You want me to surrender? How exactly are you going to do that when..." Draco disappeared and Hermione worried that he had actually left, until he reappeared feet away, still aiming at the Death Eater, a smile playing at the corner of his mouth. "...I can leave here whenever I want?"

"Because I have _her. _And you wouldn't want to leave her to die, would you?"

xxx

Draco steadied his breath before replying. Whatever he did was going to put Hermione in more danger. Even if he decided to kill the Death Eater, she could still murder Hermione.

"Malfoy, what does she mean?"

He realised Harry and Ginny were still there. _What can I tell them?_ Draco knew it would make a big difference if he did surrender. He'd be bringing back Voldemort to kill him. Ginny would be killed anyway, just like she was used in the Chamber of Secrets. One decision, and he knew it would be the wrong one.

"She wants to kill me, so she can use us to bring Voldemort back. Harry, you were part of it, but it just relies on me and Hermione." He told them, not moving his gaze away from the Death Eater's. _I'm sure I've seen those eyes before. _"And I'm not going to do it."

The Death Eater threw Hermione to the ground, and laughed. A strange cackling giggle, the same that Hermione associated with witches when she was little. Harry, Ginny and Draco all fell back, pushed by a huge invisible force, their wands slipping from their cold fingers, yet they didn't realise until they stood again.

"Hermione, get out of the way!"

If she had not been thrown to the floor, hitting her head in the process, Hermione would have understood and reacted to what Draco said. But she had.

"Crucio!"

Hermione felt pain like she had never felt before. She was tormented by the events in Malfoy Manor but this had to be ten times worse. She cried and screamed, and Draco couldn't stand it. There was no way he could let her die. Not Hermione.

"Stop it!"

Draco wanted to throw curse after curse towards the Death Eater, but without his wand, he was sure he was a lost cause. Shock and fear enveloped him; they would all die if he didn't do something. He heard someone shout his name, but he wouldn't listen. He couldn't leave; Hermione was too precious to him. It would tear him apart to leave her.

He remembered all the times he used to hate Hermione: when she was always too smart for her own good, when she was always a typical Gryffindor, saving the day with Potter. But he never knew why, apart from his father's prejudice. He loved her, and he knew that now; he hadn't told her, she just expected him to love her back.

Draco felt his hands burn white-hot and heard several screams, but he couldn't tell who from. There was a blinding light, and he shouted for Hermione, reaching out his arm in desperation. He knew he couldn't reach her, and so he lost himself in the engulfing blackness.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione opened her eyes suddenly, only seeing a blur of three figures. They looked tall, from where Hermione was, and her other senses started coming back to her in a haze. She was in a hospital ward, St Mungo's she realised soon, and the figures were Ron, Luna and Ginny.

"Shh...she's awake."

Luna, in her Healer's uniform, was standing before her, her blond hair tied into a messy bun, smiling gently. Hermione almsot wished she hadn't woken up; she wanted to be alone at the moment, to think things through.

"Morning, Hermione!" Luna said, in an even more eccentric tone than usual. "Nice sleep?"

Hermione cringed, hoping that they hadn't actually been thinking she wouldn't pull through. _Have they been worrying all this time? What day is it?_

"Hermione! Oh Merlin, I knew you'd wake up soon." Ron smiled, looking as if he'd been anxious for quite a while.

Ginny beamed, and then whispered, "Don't mind Luna, she's just in a weird mood today." She then made an incomprehensible face at Ron. "You've been out of it for the past week, we were getting a bit worried."

Hermione didn't feel up to speaking a lot, and just listened to Ron and Ginny tell her what happened. When Ron and several other Aurors had arrived at the graveyard, they had found Harry, Hermione, Draco and Ginny unconcious. The Death Eaters, all but one, had been taken to Azkaban, while Ron and two Head Aurors brought the four of them to St Mungo's. Ginny had been the first to wake, four days after, and was still being kept at the hospital to check on any spell damage.

"So where's Harry?" Hermione asked.

"He's awake. But he has a broken leg; it's mending right now." Ginny sighed, an anxious look on her pale face.

"And Draco?" Ron and Ginny exchanged nervous glances, and Hermione wanted to know what was wrong. "Where is he?"

"Umm...Hermione? We don't know what's happened, but the Healers aren't sure if he'll wake up." Ginny told her, trying to choose her words carefully as to not upset her.

She didn't have the strength or effort to move from her bed. Hermione raised her head, and started to rest her eyes. She was too tired to speak anymore. _No, Draco will be fine. He's tough, he'll make it. _Biting her lip, Hermione strayed away from the thought that Draco wasn't strong enough. _He'll be alright, there's nothing to worry about. That's the great thing about magic, they can heal people in a nanosecond._

"Ow! Ronald, what was that for?" Hermione felt a jab on her shoulder.

"What? You should have told us you were just going to sleep!" Ron gave a mischievious look and then stroked her head.

Hermione felt awkward, as if there was something unfinished between them. Ginny had the idea and left, saying she was going to check on Harry.

"Ron, I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I mean I really should of, I just didn't know if..."

"Hermione, don't apologise, please. There's nothing to be sorry for. In fact, I should be sorry for being so overprotective of you."

"Don't. I just don't love you like that. I've seen you and Luna now, and you're perfect for each other. I don't want to come between that. I moved on, and I really am sorry it was Draco, of all people, that I love."

"I guess I was kind of stupid for duelling him." Ron muttered, looking over his shoulder at a bed across the ward.

"Yes, I think you were. But thank you, really, for saving us. I was doubting if you would actually want Draco to come to Mungo's."

"It doesn't matter to you if I think he's a git. He is one, that's all I'm saying. But I know he means a lot to you."

Hermione squeezed his hand, and smiled. She wished she had not left Ron in such a state, but at least he was happy with Luna. Speaking of Luna...

"Ron? What's up with Luna? Is she okay?"

"The thing is...she knew I'd gone to see Xeno. It wasn't really planned, and she's still thinking about it..."

"Do you mean you want to propose to her? Oh Ron, you can be stupid! You've only been together a few months!"

"I never said I wanted to propose now!" Ron's ears went red, as they did when he was embarrassed. "I was just thinking about it, and maybe in the near or far future...well, you never know."

"Please, I'm getting really tired of hearing stuff about the future. No wonder I hated Divination."

**Next chapter is the last! And then it's on to the sequel! Please tell me what you think! Keep reviewing! BTW, if any of you have the time, I'd love you tell me who you think the mystery Death Eater is, I've already got my first few chapters ready, but I want to know your guesses! Going to give everybody a big thankyou at the end of this story! Good Luck!**


	29. Holding Hands

Hermione could not think properly. She felt more lonely than she had ever been in her life. All her friends were around her...but it was as if a huge empty feeling had engulfed her. _Harry and Ginny, Ron and Luna...I should be happy for them. _Hermione gulped back her tears, and turned away from Ron. _God I must be so selfish. I should be grateful I'm alive. And I cant give up on Draco yet. Not now._

"Hermione, do you want me to get your parents?" Ron asked, being tactful, which made Hermione smile for half a second. Then she paused, and felt suddenly guilty for not telling her mum and dad anything.

"I'd like that, thanks." She wiped her tears and tried to sit up in the bed properly.

Hermione averted her eyes towards the ward door, and there she saw him. The unconcious Draco Malfoy. She couldn't take it; his unmoving pale face expressionless... she knew he would be alright. It was Draco, of course, he'd fool everyone and then at the last minute wake up and demand attention. Yet the gnawing emptiness inside her gave her a worrying sense of doubt.

"'Mione, sweet pea! Are you alright?" Hermione's mother and father rushed to her side and cuddled her close.

"Mum, honestly, I'm fine. And I'm sorry, I'm really sorry." She said, squeezing her hand. _How can I explain this to them? _"Why aren't you in Australia?"

"We wanted you to be safe, your friend Ron took us here. What are you sorry for, love? You haven't done anything wrong."

"I've made a stupid mistake and got involved with stuff which was none of my business. I almost cost my friends there lives, and it's all my fault that he's going to die!" She sobbed into her pillow, avoiding her parents' confused and shocked faces.

"Shh...'Mione, dear. It's not your fault, and who are you talking about?" Her mother whispered softly, trying to calm her down.

"Draco Malfoy, just there." Hermione didn't want to look again, so pointed to the bed. "I told you a few years ago that he was the annoying stupid idiot I always thought he was. But things have changed, and well, I think I love him."

This caused Mr and Mrs Granger to comfort her more and give each other subtle gestures not to ask anymore questions so quickly. Hermione kept crying, and rubbing the salty paths of tears down her cheeks. _There's no point crying. Mum and Dad are only thinking the best of me. _When two Healers came and told her parents that they needed to check her over, Hermione felt some relief that she wouldn't have to go through anything else.

xxx

"Miss Granger, you need to take this Sleeping Draught. It'll only last overnight, but you need some peaceful sleep." One of the Healers said, pouring her a small glass of potion.

"Please, I don't need it. I'm fine. There's nothing wrong." Hermione steadied her breathing and spoke calmly. They'd done so many tests on her, she wondered if she'd ever get out of St Mungo's.

"But you're in shock, and you've gone through something traumatic, so if you feel tired...just have some of this before you go to sleep. It will really help you."

The Healer smiled sorrowfully, and left the drink beside her. Hermione did not want help, she was not the one who needed it. All she could do was wait; there was no way anyone could help Draco right now. _Don't give up, Hermione. _A small voice said in the back of her mind. _Why shouldn't I? _She wondered angrily. _It's not as if you **can't** help._

Hermione groaned frustratedly and rolled over, confused with what was going on in her head. It didn't take long before she relaxed and closed her eyes.

Dream

Draco, where are you?_ Hermione opened her eyes. She felt distant, as if this wasn't her own dream at all, except it really was all in her head._

_She was standing in the middle of a garden. From what she could see, it was empty. Looking around her, she noticed how short she was- so she imagined that she was a little girl again. Sunlight spilled over the hedgerow, which seemed to be the only living thing._

_She ran her fingers along the leaves and they burst into bloom. Red and white roses appeared, as if all they needed was her to let them grow. She ran down the long hedgerows, smiling like a child again. Turning down another labirynthine path, she froze._

_"Draco?"_

_He looked just like him. He was younger, but still had a mischievious look in his face. Draco frowned at her, and wasn't sure if she had called him._

_"Who are you?"_

_Hermione's smile faltered. _Doesn't he remember me? _She thought, looking into his innocent face._

_"I'm Hermione. You can do magic, can't you?" She said, starting from the beginning, not wanting to frighten him. "Like this?"_

_Gently curling her hand around a rose, it blossomed, and she smiled._

_"Yes, but I can do it much better than you." He pulled a face and picked a lily, while it grew tall and slender in his fingers. "Hermione's a strange name. Are you a Pureblood?"_

_"No." Hermione told him, biting her lip. "No, I'm not."_

_Hermione would have talked to him further, when his father appeared beside him. The lily shrank and died again, then Draco looked into his father's face._

_"Draco, you shouldn't meddle with Mudbloods."_

_"I wasn't. Mudbloods are stupid, dad."_

_The words hurt Hermione. _How can he say that? _She turned and ran, crying softly._

_The garden faded, and all the flowers lost their colours._

_xxx_

_Hermione jumped. The monocolour garden had turned into the night sky. Stars shone bright above her, and she stared in awe at them, yet she wasn't sure why._

_As if from another world entirely, her name shouted out from the clouds. She spun around, and saw Draco. They ran towards each other; they had both wanted to see one another so much...but there was a problem. They could not get any closer. Feet away from each other, they stared, as if they were both a mirage, or a figment of their imaginations._

_"Hermione." Draco spoke softly, yet his words sounded distant. "Hermione, are you dead?"_

_"No, or at least I hope not." She tried pushing away the invisble shield-like gap. "So was it you?" She breathed, smiling at the fact he had not forgotten her. "You saved us?"_

_"'Mione, listen, it's- well, it's...I'm not sure how, but yes. If you're sure we're both alive anyway." He gave her a sad smile, and tried to push the gap, but it forced him back, so he tripped._

_"Draco, what happened?"_

_"I think I cast a spell, a really powerful one...but I didn't have my wand...and my hands were- well, burning, sort of." Draco struggled to make sense of it all. It was difficult to remember everything._

_"Wandless magic? Draco...I don't know. Only really powerful wizards can do such things...I doubt Dumbledore could pull something off like that..." Hermione thought out loud._

_"So it is possible? Well, then it must have happened. I was thinking of you...I was thinking of how much I love you." He spoke clearly, so his voice was much more distinct than it was before._

_"Draco, I love you means, wherever we are, that I don't want you to go." She looked around, realising she was lying on an opaque cover of cloud_. So this must be like heaven. _She sighed, knowing that whatever Draco wanted would be for the best for him._

_"I'm not going to die." He said bluntly, smirking, even though it was a completely serious point. "You were worried, weren't you?"_

_"How can you say that?!" Hermione was instantly furious that he had said such a thing. "I've been worried sick since I woke up in St. Mungo's! You know you could have been killed!"_

_Draco covered up a laugh and made a totally sombre face, knowing it wasn't the way to deal with things around Hermione._

_"Hermione, honestly...I don't know what I should do. It's not as if anyone will miss me. And won't the Ministry be asking questions? What about the Death Eater? What happened to her? She had our wands."_

_"Oh! So now you're interested?" Hermione tried not to smile, but a grin spread across her lips. "I don't know what happened, but I think she fled. She finished cursing me before you did whatever you did. Ron found our wands."_

_"Weasley? I didn't really think he was much use. I might as well thank him." He sighed, and lay down properly, gazing up into the stars above. "I wish I told you earlier. You know, that you were part of the Death Eaters' plan all along. That's why I left them, you saved my life...so I thought I might as well stop them from getting you."_

_"So are you going to wake up or not? Because I can't stay asleep for long." Hermione said, noticing a large cloud rumble, as if a giant wave would lap her up soon._

_"No-one's going to believe that I saved you, Potter and Weasley. Would they be better off without me?"_

_"Draco, can you just call them by their first names? You don't know how annoying it is... but please, if you don't do it for me, at least think of Narcissa, and everyone who now owes you their lives now..."_

_Draco smiled sadly again, and faced her. "You'll know when you wake up."_

_"What? You're just...just..."_

_End of Dream_

Hermione lay on the soft pillows for a few minutes before daring to open her eyes. If Draco had given up, she would know he wasn't worth worrying over, but she knew she still would. A soft hand held hers gently. It had to be Draco.

"Draco?"

Harry smiled weakly, wearing a cast on his leg, and Hermione fought back her disappointment. If only it was Draco?

"Hermione, there's someone here to see you."

Harry turned his head towards the other occupied bed. Draco lay there, smiling back at her, and gave a small wave.

"Draco!"

She stretched out her hand, as did Draco. Their fingers interlocked and Hermione smiled, grateful he had made the right choice._ But there isn't a wrong or right answer is there? _Draco let Hermione read his thoughts for a while, but he still seemed quite weak. There was no need for words though. They had already said them all.

**So, whoopdeedoo! Finished this story! Like it? Please, I'd love as many reviews for this last chapter as poss, because I'll be taking a short break before starting the sequel. So, as I promised here are my thank-yous!**

**Thank you so much to... jenniluz, sexxydemon, mjmusiclover, A.N Ravencroft, Vampire love and then broken, MrsEmmettCullen-Bamber, voldyismyfather, Queen Farli, jessirose85, Heidi191976, Rita593, Laura JN, hinata115, Niners, murtaghxblaiseyum, ASBOOM, fanfic-fanatic1197, mistriss of darkness, callmedaynuhh, DaichiDia, Rebecca, EastAngels2009, Sugarlover, theaterinspired, LiveLaughLovePotter, musicmagic7, CrazzyChilddd, firstEveningStar, Lightning-Strike-Lover, Samantha Henry, Angel Sheldayl, christy86, Nolita Faerietale, fatyellowrat, starlitseductress, and last but not least, randomprose!**

**Thankyou, and goodnight! (Applause!) I promise I'll put up the name of the sequel soon, when I enter my first chapter! Thanks again everybody!**


End file.
